


Мозаика Регины Финч

by Madoshi, Milk_fox



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что было бы, если бы Финч был женщиной? Да почти то же самое. Регине Финч нужно сложить головоломку из своего прошлого и будущего. Джону Ризу нужно оставаться рядом с ней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мозаика Регины Финч

**Счетчик Гейгера**  
  
Глаза такие.  
Есть женщины, которые на тебя смотрят — и с первого взгляда знают, сколько денег у тебя на банковском счету, сколько ты платишь за квартиру, на какой марке машины ездишь, даже если пришел пешком… Риз с такими нечасто сталкивался, не привлекал он их внимания на гражданке. Но его учили определять тип.  
А есть иные. Смотрят — и словно отмеряют, сколько дней (часов) ты еще проживешь. Те немногие в высших эшелонах ЦРУ — как раз из них. На уровне, где разница между мужчиной и женщиной практически исчезает, остается только функция. Человек-счетчик. Иногда счетчик Гейгера.  
Наверное, у акул с Уолл-стрит тоже такой взгляд. Опять же, на гражданке как-то не попадались.  
У этой глаза непроницаемые. Не пустые, не мертвые; но непонятные. Фальшивое окно со стандартными офисными жалюзи, за ним — кирпичная стена.  
И все-таки, когда она обратилась к нему, — монотонно, с исключительно грамматическими паузами — что-то там блеснуло. Как прицел снайпера.  
— Я думаю, мистер Риз, вам нужна цель. Конкретнее — работа. И мой работодатель готов вам ее предложить.  
Нос и щеки у нее покраснели от ветра, косметики минимум, каблук низкий, пальто дорогое. Строгий узел волос на затылке, круглые очки. Единственное яркое пятно — шейный платок. Даже сквозь перегар и ветер с Гудзона до Риза долетает запах духов, тоже дорогой и тоже чопорный. Слишком прямая спина, слишком неловко поворачивает шею. Личная многолетняя ассистентка, что посвящена в тайны босса лучше него самого?.. Все равно странно.  
Показала на улице женщину, что характерно. Поставляет свежее мясо?  
— Я, пожалуй, пас, — хмыкает Риз. — Знаете, как-то привык к сольному плаванию.  
Разворачивается и уходит, а глаза-счетчики продолжают тикать за спиной. Сколько тебе осталось, солдат? Недолго.  
  
 **Опоздал**  
  
— Вы опоздали, мистер Риз, — произносит хладнокровно, сидя в кресле.  
Риз только что проломил дверь, упал около ее ног, а она и бровью не повела, только сложила газету. Докрутился магнитофон, отшелестела пленка. Внутри Риза кипит мутная застарелая ненависть, его трясет от адреналина, в голове гудит и трещит барабаном похмелье. Был бы мужик — ударил бы или придушил, ей богу. Но — женщина.  
Он помнит Кару. Но он помнит и Джессику, поэтому стоит, стискивая челюсти, пока женщина, назвавшаяся Региной Финч, смотрит на него с кресла совиным, равнодушным взглядом. Как хищная птица на мелкого полевого зверька.  
— Вы оставили правительство, потому что они лгали вам. Я этого делать не буду. И тогда у вас появится возможность успеть.  
На плече у нее затейливая брошь: как раз сова. Притягивает взгляд.  
— А ваш босс? — выпаливает Риз, зажимая порез на левой ладони. Ему очень не хочется, чтобы кровь капала на ковер: все-таки ДНК.  
— Это не составит проблем, — хладнокровно отвечает женщина. — Все дела вы будете вести через меня. Я несу полную ответственность за эту часть операции.  
— Как хотя бы его зовут?  
— Мистер Авгур.  
  
 **Очень хорошая ассистентка**  
  
Голос мисс Финч в наушнике звучит так размеренно, будто она руководит скучнейшей планеркой посреди рабочей недели. Для женщины, которая не любит оружие, она на удивление спокойно реагирует, когда Риз выстреливает дымовой гранатой по джипу продажных копов. С безукоризненной непринужденностью, как будто проще этого ничего нет на свете, личная помощница неведомого мистера Авгура разворачивает веер маршрутов, поддельных удостоверений, вариантов отхода…  
Ее знание Нью-Йорка, правоохранительной системы и просто человеческой натуры поражает. Она на удивление легко распоряжается деньгами своего работодателя; впрочем, вполне возможно, что он предоставил ей карт-бланш в пределах определенной суммы. К тому же Риз сэкономил на оружии.  
Если мисс Финч когда-то начинала как обыкновенная секретарша, босс ценил ее на вес золота. Риз подозревает, что она из таких секретарш, которые выпускаются из Гарварда и знают три языка. Может, больше.  
Когда она со знанием дела рассказывает о построенной мистером Авгуром Машине и без напряжения достает для Риза информацию о сотрудниках юридической фирмы, а также закрытые сведения из полицейского участка, Риз мысленно меняет Гарвард на Массачусетский технологический.  
И все-таки за двое суток он не смог даже приблизительно понять: кто она такая; почему она делает то, что она делает. Он знает, что она считается мертвой, как и ее босс, — она сама так сказала, и Гугл-поиск подтвердил. Он знает, что у нее, по всей видимости, нет семьи и иных контактов, кроме, опять же, этого загадочного босса. Джон привык работать на начальство, которое остается в тени. Однако Регина Финч — редкая птица, и он не может не задаваться вопросом, что же за человек внушил ей такую твердокаменную преданность.  
— Что будет в итоге? — спрашивает Риз на их традиционном уже пятачке под Бруклинским мостом.  
— В итоге мы, вероятно, оба погибнем, — она неловко пожимает одним плечом; второе, как он успел заметить, имеет ограниченный спектр движений. — На сей раз по-настоящему.  
— И вы готовы на это? — хмыкает Риз. — Ради чужой миссии?  
Она смотрит на него прямо, спокойно — может быть, чуточку грустно, а может, у нее замерзло от ветра лицо. Маленький рот неловко скошен, глаза под очками слезятся. Нельзя точно сказать, сколько ей лет; кажется, старше него, а может, ровесница.  
— Это не чужая миссия, — отвечает спокойно. — И я постараюсь, чтобы безвременная кончина настигла нас как можно позже. Если вы примете наше предложение, я буду ждать от вас того же усердия.  
У Джона сразу пропадает желание шутить. Он кивает.  
Либо ценит на вес золота, либо мечтает ликвидировать — одно из двух.  
  
 **В начале времен**  
  
Регина никогда не жалуется. Молчит, когда ее травят в школе, пропускает мимо ушей, когда соседские мальчишки издеваются над ее старомодными очками и близорукостью, отворачивается, когда однокурсники смотрят на нее, как на бородатую женщину из цирка уродов. Вместо жалоб она читает все о ранней детской одаренности и гениальности. Она знает, что в большинстве случаев это проходит, и старается успеть как можно больше. Регина хорошо понимает: отними ее ум, она останется мелкой серой мышью в очках, обреченной на пыльную скуку и забвение за библиотечными полками. Бессмысленные драки отнимают такое дорогое время. Поэтому она старается как можно дольше не замечать, когда Нейтан Ингрэм, студент второго курса, обращает на нее внимание. Это самый действенный способ борьбы с травлей.  
Почему-то в этот раз травли не происходит. Происходит нечто невероятное, драгоценное — куда драгоценнее потраченного времени. Регина тогда старается об этом не думать лишний раз: вдруг спугнешь? Старательно игнорирует, а оно приходит, крепнет, ширится.  
Нейтан — плейбой, талантливый программист и любитель шикарных галстуков. Регина — вундеркинд, ее платья стоят меньше, чем учебники, а противоположным полом она не интересуется вообще. На них, сидящих рядом на скамейке, оборачиваются почти рефлекторно.  
— Ты уронила, — Нейтан протягивает ей дешевенький блокнот.  
— Спасибо, мистер Ингрэм, — Регина кивает, убирает блокнот в сумку и продолжает читать.  
— Можно просто Нейтан.  
— Не думаю, что мы дойдем до такого близкого знакомства.  
Ингрэм смеется, вместо того, чтобы оскорбляться. Регина удивленно поднимает голову от книги.  
Через месяц он впервые бьет лицо какому-то студенту за высказывания в адрес «мымры». Регина читает ему длинную лекцию о сомнительности насилия как метода решения проблем, пока осторожно заклеивает разбитую бровь. Нейтан помогает ей носить книги из библиотеки, а она исправляет ему ошибки в программе. Он подтрунивает над старым платьем, а Регина высмеивает галстук в синюю полоску. Через полгода уже никто не удивляется совместным посиделкам на скамейке.  
Мама Нейтана уверена, что они поженятся.  
Регина очень надеется, что об этом не будет даже разговора: получилось бы крайне неприятно.  
— Когда-нибудь ты станешь самым известным программистом, — говорит ей Нейтан, раскрывая зонт.  
— Нет, но богатым — точно, — невозмутимо замечает Регина, накидывая на плечи старенькое пальто.  
Спустя десять лет галстуки Нейтана становятся еще более шикарными, он пьет только очень хороший виски, носит рубашки с запонками и слушается Регину во всем, что касается работы.  
— Ты уронила, — он садится на скамейку и отдает со вкусом одетой женщине дорогой кожаный ежедневник.  
— Спасибо, Нейтан, — она убирает его в сумку и продолжает стучать по клавишам ноутбука.  
Самое главное никогда не меняется. И это здорово.  
  
 **Классический типаж**  
  
Квартира Нормы Бердетт была чистой до патологии. При таком количестве безделушек это просто ненормально. Древнего вида чернильный прибор, мертворожденная техника на стеллаже, часы будто из позапрошлого века: то ли подделка, то ли натуральный антиквариат, в этих старых домах в центре Нью-Йорка никогда не знаешь, на что наткнешься. Но ни пылинки лишней, все подушки на диване с иголочки, окна сияют. Бойтесь тихих и педантичных: потом окажется, что кошек у нее нет, потому что она их где-нибудь заспиртовала, и хорошо еще, если только их, а не своего племянника в полный рост.  
Мисс Бердетт подтверждала стереотип: ходила неестественно прямо, предложила Картер чай безукоризненно вежливым тоном и от клетчатых тапочек до мягкого кардигана и очков казалась именно той, кем выглядела, — одинокой немолодой женщиной со скучной профессией по перекладыванию бумажек и застарелой травмой, которая мешала ей поднимать левую руку. Совершенно безобидной, случайной жертвой во всей этой истории.  
С одной стороны, Картер хотелось ей верить. Что-то было в ней симпатичное, как в строгой училке, которую, тем не менее, школьники любят за доброту и справедливость, какой-то внутренний несгибаемый стержень.  
— Что он вам сказал? — спросила Картер, пододвигая к ней размытую фотографию «человека в костюме».  
— Я не хотела к этому возвращаться, — поджала губы мисс Бердетт. — Детектив, должно быть, для вас такие ситуации привычны, вы часто сталкиваетесь с насилием… но для меня это было событием из ряда вон. Он сказал: перестань глазеть на меня! И добавил… мне бы не хотелось это повторять.  
Губы у нее слегка дрожали: человек, который говорит тихо и старается держаться вежливо, но на самом деле уже на волосок от срыва.  
— Можете не повторять за ним ругань, — покладисто кивнула Картер. — Только странно: обычно в стрессовых ситуациях большинство людей как раз не могут заставить себя посмотреть на обидчика.  
Губы мисс Бердетт дернулись, в глазах на секунду мелькнула искренняя смешинка, и Картер подумала: а ей бы распустить волосы, улыбаться почаще, и была бы ничего.  
— Мне часто говорили, что я не похожа на других.  
И в это Картер тоже легко могла поверить: тут, знаете ли, и в двух минутах разговора характер чувствуется. Может такая женщина инстинктивно смотреть в лицо опасности, даже если напугана до смерти? Еще как может, Картер таких видела.  
Другая половина ее полицейского чутья, та, которая работала как детектор лжи и плевать хотела на общее впечатление, била во все колокола: что-то утаивает, что-то скрывает, надави!  
Но мисс Бердетт, помощник юриста, смотрела на Картер выжидательно — не выставляла ее вежливо, но знала, еще как знала, что давить-то у Картер никакой возможности нет, и вообще на любые вопросы Норма ей сейчас отвечает разве что из вежливости и гражданского долга. К тому же, не звенело у Картер звоночка на нее, как на преступника. А люди, бывает, таят странные вещи. Может, она сексуально возбудилась от адреналина и губы закусывала, глядя на высокого мускулистого мужика с пистолетом, а то и кончила прямо там. И сейчас скорее умрет, чем в этом признается. Запросто.  
— Ладно, — кивнула Картер. — Вот моя карточка, позвоните, если что вспомните.  
Выходя за дверь, она лениво размышляла: сколько же лет Бердетт? Лет пятьдесят, наверное, пятьдесят пять? А выглядит неплохо, разве что очки ее очень старят… Потом припомнила год рождения с водительских прав: надо же, всего на пять лет старше Картер. Значит, просто старомодная.  
Классический типаж старой девы, как из Бронте каких-нибудь, адаптация на двадцать первый век, и как точно, без малейшей фальши!  
С этой мыслью Картер остановилась на крыльце, нахмурилась. Обернулась опять на дверь Нормы.  
Нет, чепуха. Паранойя. Нет у нее в шкафу никакого племянника.  
  
 **Племянник в шкафу**  
  
Когда Уиллу было лет пять, отец все время «строил компанию». Уилл представлял отца в оранжевой каске и со стамеской. Ждал, когда же он достроит, но стройке не было конца. Родители часто ссорились, потому что отец был очень занят. Мать сердилась на него за это и еще сердилась из-за денег. Однажды случилось так, что она все утро нервничала, звонила кому-то. Потом быстро надела платье на выход, собрала рюкзак для Уилла, положив туда его карандаши, раскраски и любимую книжку с картинками, и они поехали куда-то — видимо, на Манхеттен, потому что здания вокруг, и так высокие, вдруг выросли до неба.  
Отец, как оказалось, работал не на стройке, а в душной комнате, заставленной картонными коробками, из которых торчали провода и какие-то непонятные штуки. На столе отца стоял огромный телевизор.  
Он, кажется, обрадовался Уиллу: как всегда подхватил его на руки и обнял. Но Уилл чувствовал, что он отчего-то беспокоится.  
— Зачем ты его привела? — напустился отец на мать. — Жить не можешь без своего клуба? Вызвала бы няньку!  
Мать ответила что-то резкое, Уилл потом не мог вспомнить, что. Впоследствии он подозревал, что мать уже тогда ревновала отца ко всем нянькам и горничным подряд: долго ни одна из них не задерживалась. Тогда впервые прозвучало имя Регины.  
— Она занята не меньше меня! — воскликнул отец. — И вообще... в другой компании работает, просто через дверь. Я не могу вот просто так взять и свалить на нее нашего сына!  
— Раньше она с удовольствием с ним сидела, даже пеленки меняла, — сказала мать с какой-то странной интонацией. — Может, надеялась тебя сманить, я не знаю!  
— Хватит, — резко произнес отец. — Ты не будешь говорить о ней в таких выражениях.  
Разумеется, после такого представления Уилл Регину испугался, несмотря на то, что отец назвал ее «тетя Регина». Промямлил что-то вместо «Здравствуйте», а когда отец, с большими извинениями, оставил Уилла у нее в кабинете (светлее и просторнее), постарался сразу затеряться.  
Не то чтобы это было трудно.  
Выглядела Регина не очень страшно. Она была гораздо ниже ростом, чем мама, но при этом как-то пошире. От нее пахло кофе, который Уиллу не разрешалось пить, и еще чем-то цветочным, зато не так сильно, как от мамы — глаза у Уилла не слезились. Но на носу у нее сидели тяжелые очки в темной оправе, как у злодейки-воспитательницы из мультфильма. А еще она так же, как та злодейка, носила волосы в узле на шее.  
Уилл немедленно решил, что если она и тетка, то злая ведьма, и отца, конечно же, обманывает.  
Регина посадила Уилла за небольшой столик в углу, дала ему еще бумаги к его раскраскам, а сама ушла за стол у окна, где что-то печатала на большом гудящем компьютере.  
Раскраски Уиллу быстро наскучили, но Регина сидела с таким напряженным выражением лица, что беспокоить ее казалось смерти подобно. Когда Уилл рискнул отойти от стола, она даже не пошевелилась.  
Он шмыгнул за ближайшую дверь, думая, что за ней коридор, но она, оказывается, вела в шкаф.  
Шкаф был не похож на домашний: в нем не нашлось ни платьев, ни костюмов, ни постельного белья. Прислоненные к стене стояли рулоны бумаги, огромные, словно колонны в Капитолии (Уилл видел на картинке). Еще там стопкой лежали красивые глянцевые журналы с разноцветными людьми и странными птицами на обложках. Уилл еще не умел читать, но сквозь приоткрытые фанерные створки падал свет, и можно было рассматривать фотографии.  
Перед ним легли ровные барханы, разрисованные глубокими тенями, словно тигриная шкура; прошли парадом самые настоящие тигры, с огромными лапами и толстыми, в две его руки обхватом, хвостами; закачалась на ветру высокая желтая трава в саваннах; потянулись вверх горы, огромные, нездешние… Лучше, чем в мультиках: не такие яркие, но живые, настоящие…  
Как зачарованный, Уилл перелистывал страницу за страницей, когда дверцы шкафа со скрипом распахнулись.  
— Вот ты где! — воскликнула Регина. — А я тебя везде ищу!  
— Ой, — Уилл сжался: когда мама говорила такое, это значило, что сейчас его будут ругать и, может быть, даже оставят без сладкого.  
Но, к его удивлению, Регина уже опускалась на колени, так, чтобы лицо было на одном уровне, и улыбалась. С улыбкой ее лицо окончательно перестало быть страшным, даже очки уже не мешали. Подумаешь, очки.  
— «Нэшнл джиографик», — сказала она. — Все думаю отнести домой, да руки не доходят. Очень их люблю. Что тебе больше всего нравится?  
Без тени сомнений Уилл ткнул в большую, на разворот, картинку, где голубая луна поднималась из синего тумана над океаном ветвистых, похожих на зонтики деревьев. Он уже немного умел читать, поэтому без труда разобрал крупную надпись снизу и сбоку.  
— Судан, — сказал он без тени сомнений.  
В лице Регины что-то дрогнуло, но она тут же улыбнулась снова, мягче, теплее.  
— Хороший выбор. У меня дома есть книга про Африку. Тоже с фотографиями. Если хочешь, я завтра принесу.  
Уилл кивнул. Он не совсем понял, как Судан связан с Африкой, но идея фотографий казалась очень заманчивой.  
— Я буду фотографом, когда вырасту, — решил он.  
— Ты будешь, кем захочешь, — кивнула Регина. — Уж об этом я позабочусь.  
И Уилл тогда подумал, что если она и ведьма, то добрая.  
  
 **Яйца бенедиктин**  
  
Регина даже за столиком кафе сидит с книжкой. И умудряется читать, не пронося вилку мимо рта. Джона бесконечно удивляет, что при своих отношениях с техникой мисс Финч еще не завела себе «читалку» с искусственно расширенной памятью, в которой обретались бы все шедевры мировой классики. Нет, Регина таскает с собой здоровенные тома в потрепанных обложках, засовывая их в кожаный портфель.  
Что это, настоящая любовь, которая, как известно, зла, или просто впитавшаяся в кровь привычка к конспирации? На первый взгляд в ней невозможно заподозрить нерда.  
— Доброе утро, Финч, — говорит Джон, присаживаясь за столик. Настроение отличное и не портится даже от того, как Регина поджимает губы. — Не посоветуете, что заказать?  
— Ваш метод допроса не сработает, мистер Риз, — она смотрит почти с жалостью, как на заигравшегося ребенка.  
— Может, я просто не знаю, что взять?  
Книжка захлопывается, Регина подвигает ему меню и желает приятного аппетита таким тоном, что «подавитесь!» слышится как бы само собой. Между страниц, естественно, спрятано фото нового номера.  
Всю дорогу к дому судьи у Джона вертится в голове нелепое сравнение: Регина ведет себя так, будто он ее изнасилует, если подойдет ближе чем на метр. Или ее драгоценный мистер Авгур запрещает помощнице общаться с плохими мальчиками?  
Впрочем, дело быстро выбивает из головы лишние глупости. Риз сам не ангел, но к похитителям детей относится неодобрительно. Когда он, мокрый и злой, оставляет посылку для полиции и направляется домой, в голове нет ничего, кроме удовлетворения от хорошо выполненной работы.  
  
***  
Странно, что Регина не сменила кафе после того, как Джон ее выследил. Даже столик тот же. А вот книга, кажется, другая.  
— И что вам сказал судья Гейтс? — спрашивает, не поднимая глаз.  
— Что поможет при случае, — отвечает Джон с самым безмятежным видом.   
Почему-то при виде Регины, напоказ увлеченной чтением, к нему возвращается отличное настроение.  
— Я слышала ваш разговор, — она раздраженно поднимает глаза.  
— Я читал между строк, — Джон улыбается краем рта. — Спасибо вам, — он намеренно не упоминает мистера Авгура.  
— Извините? — а вот теперь фокус внимания целиком на собеседнике.  
— За то, что дали мне работу, — уточняет Риз.  
Регина на мгновение словно теряется, глаза за стеклами очков становятся откровенно растерянными и теплеют. Совсем немного.  
— Не за что, мистер Риз, — она захлопывает книгу, придвигает к нему меню. — Попробуйте яйца бенедиктин. Я часто их заказываю.  
Спустя минуту Джон все еще смотрит на ламинированные страницы, между которыми нет никакой фотографии. Губы неудержимо расплываются в дурацкой улыбке — впервые за несколько лет.  
Риз с детства терпеть не может яйца.  
  
 **Королева за ширмой**  
  
— Найдите Зои Морган, мистер Риз, — произносит мисс Финч тоном полководца.  
— А вы что собираетесь делать?  
— А у меня важная встреча по поводу недавнего вложения мистера Авгура.  
Пока Риз по второму разу прочесывает фешенебельные отели и прослушивает полицейские частоты, он успевает уделить внимание и делам своего шефа. Оказывается, мисс Финч умудрилась за первую половину дня выкупить восемь процентов акций «Вертанен Фармасьютиклз» от имени неуловимого японского миллиардера Тори. Впечатляет. Но то, что она умудрилась создать этого самого миллиардера Тори, — или, может быть, он был припасен в загашнике на черный день? — впечатляет еще больше.  
По телефону Риз слышит только обрывки фраз: мисс Финч любезна, строго профессиональна, но умудряется одновременно и показать себя «всего лишь представителем», и так намекнуть на капризность своего босса, что сопровождать ее по коридорам компании берется именно Лоусон. Более того, Лоусон с его тестем Келлером не то чтобы флиртуют с ней, но… любезничают. Крайне любезничают. Высший пилотаж.  
А потом она с тем же хладнокровием за время обеда разрушает финансовую империю Келлера. И пусть говорит что угодно про своего мистера Тори. Риз знает, кто за всем этим стоит.  
Когда Риз вновь ныряет из яркого весеннего Нью-Йорка в сумрак библиотеки, Финч передвигает на доске свои бумажки. Оборачивается: как всегда почти по-армейски прямая, волосы все еще уложены не в обычный узел, а в сложную прическу, какая подобает деловой представительнице заморского воротилы.  
Риз мимолетно задается вопросом, какой бы эти волосы были длины, распущенные.  
— Спасибо, мистер Риз, — говорит Финч. — Я… никогда не думала, что получится добиться справедливости для одного из тех, кого... мы не успели спасти до вас.  
— Ведь нет никакого босса, — Риз решает не ограничиваться обычным «пожалуйста». — Авгур… Жрец, который предсказывает будущее по птичьему полету. Признайся, это все ты, Финч? Ты создала Машину? Ты — деньги и мозг операции?  
Догадки подкрадывались и раньше, но сейчас он видит это особенно отчетливо. Во времена, когда Финч, должно быть, клала начало своим миллиардам, даже нынешние куцые достижения в сфере женского равноправия казались полнейшей утопией… Обнаружив ее «прикрытие» как одного из кодеров в отделе IFT, Риз вслух сказал, что ее босс, должно быть, владеет всей компанией (или, по крайней мере, половиной, если безвременно усопший Нейтан Ингрэм не был полностью подставной фигурой). Про себя же подумал: возможно, настоящий босс — сама Регина, а «мистер Авгур» — это не просто выдуманное имя, но и выдуманная персона.  
Теперь же он не может представить, чтобы Регина — вот уж королева так королева — со своей спокойной властностью и умением продуманно манипулировать людьми подчинялась хоть кому-то. Даже по большой любви. Другое дело, управлять из-за чужой спины, фиктивной или настоящей. Незаметные ниточки — вполне в ее стиле.  
Кем ей приходился Нейтан Ингрэм, если приходился хоть кем-то?  
Финч тихо говорит, не поворачиваясь к нему:  
— До того, как я нашла вас, номера преследовали меня. Никогда не чувствовала себя такой беспомощной. За всю свою жизнь.  
Это не вполне ответ, но ее слов достаточно. Риз, странным образом, чувствует себя так, будто заслужил свой первый орден.  
  
 **Мелкие любезности**  
  
Он достает ей книги с верхней полки. Открывает двери кафе и ресторанов. Подает руку, помогая выбраться из машины. Его так воспитали.  
Регина принимает знаки внимания равнодушно, чопорно. Как должное. Ей наверняка часто открывают дверь или достают книги.  
Джон не знает, что она думает. За стеклами очков невозможно нормально разглядеть глаза. Джон не знает ничего о ее прошлом и очень мало — о будущем. Регина знает о нем все, и это странным образом успокаивает.  
Он никогда не любил таких женщин: сухих, жестких, раздающих слова как пощечины. Только Регина Финч бывает и другой. Иногда, когда он в очередной раз достает ей с полки книгу и снова слышит: «Спасибо, мистер Риз», — это спасает.  
Она улыбается, читая Диккенса. Кормит голубей. Иронично приподнимает бровь, если ловит на себе мужские взгляды. А взглядов этих, как ни странно, ей достается немало, особенно в облике миллиардерши. Отнюдь не подобострастных. Многие любят силу.  
И когда она снова проходит мимо в распахнутую дверь, благодаря коротким взглядом, у Джона опять жалко сжимается сердце — он этих, смотрящих, понимает. О да. Еще как понимает.  
  
 **Мисс Финч**  
  
Лайонелл Фаско никогда не считал себя образцом галантности. Сложно быть джентльменом, если любая симпатичная крошка кривит лицо при слове «коп». Поэтому из-за своей воспитанности детектив никогда особенно не переживал. До этого случая.  
Мистера счастливчика, его персональную занозу в заднице, какой-то черт прет в русский квартал, Картер бьет копытом от желания заполучить своего «человека в костюме», а тут еще звонок от полоумной дамочки. Кто бы мог подумать, что Джон, от которого за милю несет армией, работает с женщиной.  
Обладательница железных интонаций в жизни оказывается типичной офисной молью: очки, затянутые в пучок волосы, аккуратный пиджак, юбка ниже колена и туфли на демократично низком каблуке. Только портфеля не хватает.  
— Так вот вы кто, — говорит Фаско, рассматривая новую знакомую. — Голос в телефоне. Вы его секретарша?  
Дамочка поправляет очки. Скошенные на сторону губы едва размыкаются, когда она произносит:  
— Я мисс Финч.  
— А я все думал, он сам с собой разговаривает.  
Мисс Финч награждает его таким взглядом, что желание шутить испаряется почти мгновенно.  
— Может, мы перейдем к делу?  
— Ммм… да. Извините, мэм.  
Через несколько дней, когда судьба вновь сводит его с Джоном, Лайонелл никак не может удержаться от шпильки.  
— Встретил твоего босса. Вылитая училка математики из старшей школы. Ты от нее в темноте не шарахаешься?  
Джон, и так-то не сильно улыбчивый, мрачнеет лицом и нехорошо разворачивается к Фаско всем корпусом. Тот вскидывает руки в защитном жесте:  
— Да ладно, ладно, Ромео! Можешь не убивать меня за честь дамы.  
«Психи! — убежденно думает Фаско, надираясь в баре тем же вечером. — Оба».  
Ну их к черту.  
  
 **Момент истины**  
  
Просветление всегда приходит неожиданно. Ты собираешься просто открыть дверь и войти в комнату, и дверь даже поддается, а вот потом…  
Это очень похоже на кадр из дурного романтического фильма. Луч света просеян через немытое окно, стол словно парит в золотистой дымке. Регина сидит на стуле, неловко поджав под себя одну ногу. Она в извечной юбке ниже колена, но устрашающе официальные туфли небрежно стоят у кресла, и трогательно босые ноги притягивают взгляд. Пиджака нет, на Регине только легкая кремовая блузка, ворот которой расстегнут на две пуговицы. Волосы свободно падают на плечи, кажутся рыжеватыми в лучах солнца. Она внимательно смотрит в монитор и грызет яблоко.  
Джону едва не роняет коробку с пончиками. В зрелище нет ничего особенного, Регина не стала вдруг удивительной красавицей, очки все так же съезжают с ее носа, а губы скошены. Но какая-то мысль словно бьет под дых, заставляя сердце колотиться в горле.  
— Джон, ты когда-нибудь стучишь? — интересуется Регина, повернувшись к нему лицом. Взгляд у нее откровенно недружелюбный.  
Она же не выспалась — понимает Джон. Болело плечо, поэтому не спала, сидит во вчерашней блузке и юбке, нет сил собрать волосы в пучок. Злится, наверное.  
— Обычно нет, — отвечает он, проходит к столу и ставит перед ней стакан зеленого чая.  
«Ну почему? — думает он уже позже, вечером, лежа на постели в своем номере. — Почему она?»  
Нелепо. Почему не сногсшибательная Зои Морган — умная, красивая, сексуальная? Почему не Джосс Картер — сильная, волевая, с военным прошлым? Почему Регина Финч — гениальная, замкнутая, параноидальная Регина? Она ведь даже не красива. И шансов у Джона с ней не больше, чем с японской принцессой.  
Ерунда. Пройдет. Джон поворачивается на бок и вскоре засыпает. Ему снится вкус зеленого яблока на чужих губах.  
  
 **Волчица**  
  
Джосс Картер идет по следу крови. Ей неприятно. Тошнотно-зеленоватый свет подземного гаража похож на эти дурацкие витражи в церкви поздно вечером, и ассоциации… наипошлейшие.  
Картер сделала то, что должна была сделать. Чего не могла не сделать.  
Картер только что сдала человека, который спас ей жизнь. Тут, детка, двух мнений быть не может: в Ираке за такое парней находили с простреленными головами, и никто не видел, кто это, нет сэр, все тридцать человек в другую сторону смотрели.  
Можно было догадаться, что ЦРУ не захочет брать его живым. Марк Сноу, мать его, не похож на человека, который держит слово.  
Но этот Риз, или как там его! Ну ведь убийца же. Ну ведь глаза же убийцы. Кривая улыбка отмороженного ублюдка. Она-то знает. ПТСР, комплекс мессии, алкоголизм. Глухая волчья тоска в голосе — психический, нестабильный. И неважно, что ей там почудилось за этими низкими интонациями, какое там сочувствие пострадавшим она углядела. Ее долг — убирать подонков с городских улиц. Иногда плохие парни охотятся на плохих парней. Все нормально. Она, конечно, не хотела, чтобы его убивали. Но.  
Джосс Картер идет по следу крови на грязном бетоне. И слышит скрип шин, визг тормозов. Ого! Кто-то рискнул примчаться на помощь, не побоялся ЦРУ?  
Взведя курок, она заворачивает за угол.  
— Ни с места, пристрелю!  
И видит.  
Стриженный черно-седой затылок Человека в костюме. Мужик согнулся в три погибели, неслабо его подбили. Запах крови в воздухе густой, мутит. Дорогой черный седан, роскошные обводы, передняя дверь открыта. И женщина, росточком чуть ниже Картер, почти теряется под огромной широкоплечей спиной Риза.  
Все-таки как-то умудряется извернуться и сверкнуть на нее стеклами очков.  
Кожа в зеленом свете землистая, и одета женщина вовсе не в кардиган и складчатую юбку, но Норму Бердетт Картер узнает почти моментально. Есть что-то такое в этом узком, напряженном, большеглазом лице.  
— Ты? — Картер чуть опускает пистолет, прежде чем успевает проанализировать.  
Потом у нее в голове проскальзывает три соображения, полуоформленных, на уровне интуиации.  
Первое: Риз работал не один. Нутром она сразу не поверила в версию с наемником; а даже если и так, они нанимаются командой. И явно преследуют какие-то свои цели.  
Второе: у его «хозяйки» есть и деньги, и связи. Может быть, она криминальный авторитет? Но тогда разве примчалась бы она лично вытаскивать Риза, разве говорила бы с Картер под чужим именем?  
Третье: при наличии денег и связей избавиться от одного слишком настырного копа, и так уже имеющего терки с начальством, не слишком сложно.  
А по глазам миз Бердетт видно, что у нее такой вариант уже висит наготове, достаточно только набрать номер в телефоне.  
Взгляд этот — не пуля, но пощечина. Презрение. Ну давай, девчонка. Действуй. Посмотрим, чего ты стоишь.  
Картер хочется то ли зарычать, то ли прижать уши и отступить. Норма Бердетт смотрит, не мигая.  
Картер засовывает пистолет в кобуру.  
— Давай, быстрее, — говорит она. — Нужно его в машину.  
Риз все равно не жилец. Почти наверняка. Он холодный, тяжелый и еле двигает ногами. А когда они таки сажают его на заднее сиденье, Картер даже кажется, что он умер прямо на них, такой неподвижный у него взгляд.  
Но губы шевелятся, будто он хочет что-то сказать — и у Картер дрожь проходит по загривку.  
На Норму она не смотрит.  
Машина вылетает из гаража пулей, кажется, прямо под землей беря третью передачу.  
Смазано гаснут красные огни.  
Тогда Картер приходит еще одна, четвертая мысль, куда более осознанная, чем первые три: если Риз и в самом деле привык работать с женщинами, которым может довериться, и если он и впрямь убил свою предыдущую напарницу, следующей жертвой окажется отнюдь не Картер.  
Впрочем, такую как Норма прибьешь, как же. Одного поля с ним ягода, хотя вряд ли с подготовкой ЦРУ.  
Картер смачно, от души ругается навстречу подбегающему агенту Сноу.  
  
 **Системная ошибка**  
  
Этой ночью Регина сидит в библиотеке, пьет черный кофе и напряженно размышляет. Лошадиная доза кофеина заставляет сердце стучать где-то в ушах. Страшно неполезно для здоровья, но ей плевать.  
Под утро звонит телефон: нанятая медсестра сообщает, что жизнь Джона вне опасности, но перевозить его категорически не рекомендуется. Остается только ждать.  
Кофе горчит, пить его противно. Кофе — единственный доступный ей сейчас способ держать себя в тонусе. Хочется упасть на кровать и проспать часов шестнадцать. Хочется нанять лучшего киллера и указать ему на Марка Сноу. Хочется залезть в систему «Уан Стейт Банк» и обрушить кредит Джоселин Картер раз и навсегда, а заодно повесить на нее какое-нибудь мошенничество и добиться разжалования в патрульные офицеры.  
Регина предполагала, что Джона рано или поздно ранят или убьют. В высшей степени закономерное развитие событий. На всякий случай в машине обретался дополнительный комплект документов, деньги, смены одежды (для него и для нее) и аптечка.  
Но она не могла предположить, что будет мчаться через ночной Нью-Йорк на предельной скорости, молясь, чтобы не привлечь внимание патруля. Она не думала, что сдавленный голос Джона, советующий ей держаться подальше, прозвучит так страшно. Она не могла даже представить, какой тяжестью упадет ей на плечо его рука, и вовсе не потому, что Джон весит в два раза больше. Это оказалось так страшно — смотреть, как он шарит в воздухе в поисках опоры.  
К офису коронера они добрались в рекордные сроки.  
Конечно, у нее был резервный план на такой случай: доктора Мадани она нашла еще месяц назад. Но Регина совершенно не планировала, что будет толкать каталку с тяжелым телом сама. Это было тяжело, плечо болело адски, ноги разъезжались. Она и представить не могла, что вывалит перед доктором все резервные деньги. Вздумай он артачиться, предложила бы и миллион.  
Недопустимо. Регина забирается на диван с ногами и допивает отвратительный кофе. Это зашло слишком далеко. Она искала наемника для оперативной работы, а не друга, за которого будет волноваться.  
Руки отвратительно дрожат, когда она натягивает на плечи плед и поправляет снова съехавшие очки. Джон Риз, ты хорош, но тебя надо заменить. Если миссия — это система, то ты — недопустимая ошибка, баг, глюк, искажающий результаты.  
Но вместе с успокаивающимся пульсом, вместе с уходящим из пальцев кофейным теплом понимается очевидное: глюк вовсе не в Джоне. А потому не поддается исправлению.  
  
 **Незабудки**  
  
Риз чувствует себя идиотом, причем идиотом подросткового возраста. Остается утешаться тем, что незабудки в прозрачной вазочке смотрятся отлично.  
Регина входит в библиотеку, стуча каблуками, — как всегда безупречно аккуратная, волосы завязаны в узел. Ризу слегка интересно, как она делает эту прическу по утрам с ее-то рукой. Ютуб предлагает несколько вариантов...  
— Доброе утро, мистер Риз. Спасибо за чай.  
Она знает, что зеленый чай стоит на столике у клавиатуры, и не смотрит на стол. Джон привык.  
Вот примерять на себя именно такой вид идиотизма — это непривычно. Впрочем, философски решает он, в жизни надо все попробовать.  
Ухаживание за женщинами известно ему от и до, хотя все больше для дела. Он уверен в своем обаянии. В общении с Региной он тоже уверен: у них есть свои правила, как оговоренные, так и принимаемые молчаливо. Но стоит совместить два модуса операнди — и нате, пожалуйста. Мелкие голубенькие цветочки. Хорошо хоть веник из роз хватило ума не приволочь.  
«Приехали, — то ли с тоской, то ли с усмешкой думает Джон, глядя, как Регина устраивается в кресле. — Мне сорок лет, у меня почти седая голова и жизненный опыт, который не пожелаешь никому. Вчера я прострелил колено пятерым ублюдкам и одного выкинул из окна. А сегодня вот он я, с букетом незабудок и глупейшей ложью о том, как мне их навязали в довесок к пончикам по рекламной акции».  
Регина косится на цветы, слегка приподнимает брови и интересуется:  
— Любимый цвет или наличие аллергии?  
— Двух птиц одним... цветком, если простишь игру слов. Учусь твоим методам, — легко отвечает Риз.  
Регина качает головой. Эта игра в «поймай меня, если сможешь», кажется, теперь ее почти забавляет.  
Два дня Регина меняет в вазочке с незабудками воду, на третий день цветы исчезают. Еще через неделю Риз обнаруживает засушенную незабудку в оставленной на столе книге вместо закладки — и улыбается. Тоже совершенно как подросток.  
  
 **От чистого сердца**  
  
Нейтан всегда покупал ей очень женские подарки. Он любил дарить разные мелочи — на Рождество, Пасху, Новый год, День независимости и по любому поводу, который только мог изобрести.  
— Нейтан, спасибо, — обычно отвечала Регина, — это очень красивые серьги, но слишком крупные. Куда мне такие?  
— Ерунда, — махал Нейтан рукой, — мама сказала, они отлично подойдут к тому твоему платью... такому, фиолетовому. Девушкам ведь нужно красиво одеваться.  
Регина внутренне сжималась: фиолетовое платье было куплено на распродаже от безысходности, и она ненавидела его всей душой. Но сопротивляться натиску Нейтана, желающего осчастливить подругу, было бесполезно, а сердиться на него — невозможно. На какой-то день рождения он притащил ей швейцарский молочный шоколад, кокетливую белую шляпку и книгу о взаимоотношении полов, и Регина отчетливо поняла, что быть Нейтану рано или поздно в разводе.  
Она тогда сухо сообщила, что любой шоколад, в котором меньше пятидесяти процентов какао, кажется ей кошмаром, что ею в белой шляпке можно пугать детей, а взаимоотношения полов никакой книгой не поправить. Нейтан закатил глаза, ответил, что она скоро совсем одичает, водрузил шляпку на ближайший системник, многозначительно забыл книгу на столе, а шоколад съел сам.  
То был типичный случай.  
Они частенько оставались в офисе по ночам. Нейтан ворчал, что она знает технику, но он знает людей, и молодым женщинам надо спать, а еще — есть и ходить на вечеринки. Регина не понимала вечеринок, могла не спать сутками и питаться одним чаем, а еще считала, что только техника будет править миром.  
У Нейтана быстро иссякали аргументы.  
Они вели переговоры с сильными мира сего и бывали биты, и теряли деньги, и зарабатывали миллионы. Нейтан сражался от ее имени на корпоративных ристалищах, а Регина вовремя вкладывала в его десницу технические спецификации и рабочие прототипы.  
И сын Нейтана и некоторые их друзья — например, университетский приятель Артур Клейпул — долгое время искренне считали, что они брат и сестра, причем Регина старше (на самом деле все обстояло наоборот).  
С годами знаки внимания Нейтана становились продуманнее: вместо дурацких серег — элегантные броши и тонкие, едва заметные браслеты; вместо тяжелых духов — органическая туалетная вода ручного производства; вместо шоколада — свидетельство о благотворительном взносе от ее имени.  
Зато сам он не менялся — блестящий, непримиримый идеалист, который считал, что его дары могут изменить мир.  
Он и погиб из-за этой уверенности.  
Почти все яркие безделушки, подаренные Нейтаном, — собственность Регины Рен. Мисс Финч даже одевается куда скромнее. Но все-таки брошь в виде совы она пронесла в эту новую жизнь контрабандой и прикалывает ее к серо-фиолетовому платью, пошитому в память о том, старом, ужасном, надетом всего два раза...  
Те самые первые массивные серьги хранятся дома у Гарольда Хендрикса. Иногда Регина находит в этом совершенно нелогичное утешение.  
  
 **Инстинкты и стереотипы**  
  
Джону в голову бы не могло прийти, что Регина умеет менять пеленки. Собрать детектор подслушки на коленке — сколько угодно. Сломать об это же колено Интернет во всем Манхеттене — проще простого. Собрать индивидуальную гарнитуру меньше и легче последних новинок? Всегда пожалуйста.  
Менять пеленки — нет. Как-то не укладывалось у него это в голове.  
— Эту застежку сюда, эту сюда… понятно, мистер Риз, или повторить? — глаза Регины за стеклами очков усмехались.  
— Не пистолет разбирать, — лаконично проговорил Риз. — Справлюсь.  
Правда, на самом деле он такой уж уверенности не испытывал: пистолет повредить очень трудно, ребенка же... В сердце трепетало что-то отмерзшее, когда он глядел, как ловко и легко пальцы Регины справляются с подгузником.  
Конечно, ничего совсем уж удивительного: нет такой задачи, перед которой спасовала бы Регина Финч. Если, конечно, для этого не нужно будет умения жонглировать или стоять на голове. Да и то… Порой Риз ловил себя на мысли, что будь у Регины обе руки здоровы…  
Ризу пару раз приходилось сталкиваться с мелкими детьми, и помнил он о них одно: эти мелкие черти орали постоянно. Или писались. Или орали. В общем, покою от них не было, а главное, непонятно, что делать: не убивать же… (хотя Кара тогда пригрозила, и он до сих пор не был уверен, что в шутку).  
Но Лейла только смеялась, гулила, а вместо плача разве что похныкала пару раз. То ли такой был счастливый ребенок, то ли Финч оказывала на нее магическое влияние.  
И ничуть Лейла не была хрупкой, а была крепкой, упругой, как резиновый мяч, и цеплялась за его пальцы, и хохотала… В общем, Риз удивил сам себя, но буквально через полдня он обращался с девочкой так, будто опыта ему было не занимать.  
— Отцовский инстинкт, мистер Риз? — поинтересовалась Финч, когда он надевал на плечи переноску.  
Выглядел Джон, должно быть, при этом забавно — с его-то шестью футами роста. Но Регина улыбалась не обидно.  
— Едва ли, — хмыкнул он. — А то я бы давно уже не давал тебе спать за компьютером, Регина.  
— Это кто еще тут кому установит комендантский час, мистер Риз, — не осталась она в долгу. — Я, по крайней мере, не читаю комиксов.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, это было для дела.  
Финч открыла было рот, потом только медленно улыбнулась и приподняла брови. «Я не покраснею, — строго сказал себе Риз. — Я бывший «черный» оперативник ЦРУ, безжалостный убийца на государственной службе, я не покраснею!»  
Конечно же, он покраснел. К счастью, под загаром этого видно не было. Наверное.  
  
 **Издержки воспитания**  
  
Джон всегда старался вести себя с дамами, как подобает джентльмену. Кара, помнится, любила шутить на тему провинциальных мальчиков, играющих в Джеймса Бонда. В любом случае, дамам нравилось, и прекращать Риз не собирался.  
Теперь он об этом жалеет.  
В ситуации с двумя Джордан Хестер ему постоянно не хватает времени. Регина изображает подружку перед женщиной, сам он следит за мужчиной, и вроде бы все хорошо, пока не обрывается связь.  
Регину привозит Фаско. Джон не знает, что она ему наговорила, но вид у полицейского слегка ошарашенный, а Регина улыбается. Джон вздыхает, берет даму под локоток и делает мысленную заметку зайти в магазин за водой.  
Он знает, как влияют на организм почти все известные наркотики. Хорошо, конечно, что эта банда не промышляла героином или ЛСД: к ярким галлюцинациям и дикой ломке у шефа Риз готов не был. Но Регина под экстази — это совершенно ум за разум. Особенно если учесть, что помимо настроения чертова химическая дрянь резко повышает либидо.  
Они входят в библиотеку, Регина слегка повисает на его руке и прижимается боком. Он уже собирается отдать ей воду и отправить к чертовой матери на диванчик, как вдруг она совершенно серьезно произносит:  
— Обними меня.  
— Что? — Джон позорным образом давится собственными словами.  
Регина поправляет очки и совершенно серьезно продолжает:  
— Не будь идиотом, Джон. Обними меня.  
«Да, грешен, — тоскливо думает Джон. — Но так-то уж зачем?»  
— Завтра ты об этом пожалеешь, — он все-таки конвоирует Регину на диван и накрывает пледом. — Я оставлю воду тут, тебе захочется пить.  
— Джон.  
Он ненавидит себя, когда уходит из комнаты.  
С час промучавшись над каким-то детективом, Джон приходит посмотреть, как дела. Регина спит сидя, закутавшись в плед так, будто умирает от холода. Вздохнув, Джон садится, снимает с нее туфли, осторожно укладывает на диван и подсовывает под голову подушку.  
Собственные попытки остаться джентльменом кажутся Джону то ли трусостью, то ли идиотизмом высшей пробы. Но никак иначе поступить невозможно.  
  
 **Не подарок, а внимание**  
  
Регина не помнит, когда в последний раз так тщательно выбирала подарок. С Джоном Ризом это нелегко. Костюмов у него полно, галстуки и запонки он не носит, в оружии уже она не разбирается, а кроме одежды и оружия у Риза нет ничего своего. И, что важнее — он не привык иметь что-то в собственности, как любой военный, полжизни промотавшийся по казармам и казенным квартирам.  
Мысль организовать Джону жилье кажется исключительно удачной. Она просматривает сотни вариантов, пока не находит прекрасные апартаменты на Бакстер-стрит. Под окнами — парк, в котором Риз частенько играет в китайские шахматы, хозяин дома в длительном отъезде, а комендант не сует нос в чужие дела. Все лучше тех кошмарных клоповников, где сейчас обретается Джон. Регина и сама неравнодушна к анонимности отелей, но только выше трех звезд.  
В последний раз одобрительно окинув взглядом просторные апартаменты, она закрывает дверь, прячет ключ в коробочку и едет домой.  
В ночь перед знаменательным днем приходит новый номер, и все идет наперекосяк. Регине хватает взгляда на обстоятельства дела, чтобы понять — это не для Джона. Поэтому она приходит пораньше, скомкано поздравляет, сует в руки подарок и выпроваживает прочь, даже забыв отдать открытку с адресом квартиры.  
Видимо, лимит неприятностей еще не исчерпан, потому что попытка узнать в баре что-то про эту Карен Гарднер кончается встречей с маршалом Дженнингсом. Регина никогда не имела дела с домашним насилием, но Дженнингс вызывает у нее смутное чувство тревоги. В довершении всего на сцене появляется Риз, и Регина с удивлением понимает, что он зол, и зол именно на нее. Что уж тут говорить, с днем рождения.  
Потом она долго расхаживает по библиотеке, вызвонив Картер и послав ее вдогонку за Джоном. Собственная несостоятельность злит несказанно, и она снова и снова ведет счет ошибкам.  
Если вдуматься, для Джона это был бы просто подарок. Может, даже намек на то, что Регина не одобряет его бродячие привычки. Для нее самой квартира значит куда больше. Несколько месяцев назад она почти приняла решение отпустить Риза на все четыре стороны, даже если придется выпроваживать силой. Сложно сказать, что именно изменилось, но эта идея больше не кажется верной. Хотя если Джон сорвется сейчас…  
Регина наматывает пару миль, шагая по комнате, а Риз пропадает на несколько дней, но все-таки не срывается. Когда они наконец видятся, ей уже не хочется ничего дарить и ничего объяснять.  
— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, почему я приняла такое решение?  
Ветер с пролива треплет ее волосы, на скамейке ужасно холодно.  
— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это было неверно? — копирует ее интонации Риз. — Я держу себя в руках.  
Да он же обиделся, понимает вдруг Регина. Обиделся на недоверие, скрытность и попытки самостоятельности. Но извиняться теперь было бы вовсе глупо.  
— Ты знала? — тихо спрашивает Риз. — Ее номер тоже выпадал снова и снова?  
Джессика. Ее номер выпадал трижды. Регина прекрасно это помнит, но не горит желанием обсуждать. Еще одно напоминание о том, что все попытки социального взаимодействия с ее стороны обречены на провал, в том числе и деликатность к чужой боли.  
— Все что я знаю — это произошло задолго до того, как мы начали работать вместе, — твердо говорит она и достает визитку частного детектива Кроу, на которой написан адрес апартаментов. — Вот, забыла передать с подарком. Доброго дня, мистер Риз.  
Не стоит дарить другим то, что хочешь подарить себе. А уж подарить себе присутствие Джона Риза в своей жизни нельзя даже в день рождения.  
  
 **Несправедливость**  
  
Джон жалеет о своем решении, как только видит, кто открывает ему дверь.  
— Добрый день, — говорит он, улыбаясь. — Детектив Стиллс.  
— Добрый день, детектив, — хозяин квартиры удивленно поднимает брови и автоматически вытирает заляпанные краской руки о перепачканные штаны. — Чем обязан?  
— В вашем районе случилось несколько краж, вот мы и опрашиваем соседей.  
Джон понимает, что должен развернуться и уйти, и плевать, что подумает про него этот художник, смахивающий на викинга. Но все равно почему-то спрашивает:  
— Простите, вы не нальете мне стакан воды? За полтора часа расспросов пересохло в горле.  
— Да, конечно, проходите.  
Дом дышит уютом. Примерно так когда-то Джон представлял свое собственное будущее жилье. В гостиной по полу разбросана бумага, а у окна стоит мольберт. Мебели самый минимум.  
— Я Гарольд Хендрикс. Хотя, наверное, вы и так в курсе, — хозяин появляется в гостиной со стаканом воды. — Вот, держите.  
— Спасибо, — благодарит Джон. — Нечасто видишь такой уютный дом. Вы дизайнер?  
Гарольд приглаживает светлые вихры.  
— Нет, я художник. Иллюстратор, — он указывает на мольберт. — Сейчас полиграфия умирает, все переносится в сеть, но я все равно работаю по старинке.  
Джон кивает с умным видом, а потом переводит взгляд на полку у телевизора.  
Он никогда не видел Регину такой счастливой. И, наверное, никогда не увидит. На фото они с Гарольдом сидят на низком диванчике на фоне стены, испещренной цветными отпечатками ладоней. Гарольд обнимает ее за плечи и утыкается подбородком в волосы, а Регина прижимается к нему, глядя из-под очков прямо на фотографа. Джон даже не думал, что она умеет так улыбаться.  
— Должно быть, вашей девушке нравится интерьер… — деревянно произносит Джон.  
Гарольд смотрит на фото, его взгляд слегка туманится.  
— Да. Регине нравилось… Это Регина там, на фото… моя невеста. Я потерял ее два года назад.  
Джон бормочет соболезнования, извиняется за назойливость и благодарит за стакан воды. Все время его гложет чувство абсолютной неправильности происходящего. Они ведь должны быть вместе — Регина и этот художник. Она должна варить кофе на этой уютной кухне и смотреть, как он пишет картины, а не сидеть ночами перед экраном, спасая идиотов по всему Нью-Йорку. Это просто... несправедливо.  
Слово из детства, из давних-предавних времен. Джон на своей шкуре многократно испытал, что справедливости не бывает, а еще чаще собственноручно добивал ее жалкие остатки. Но.  
Когда дверь закрывается за спиной, Джон облегченно вздыхает.  
Регина ждет его на скамейке в сквере через улицу.  
— Я написала приложение для телефона, которое сигнализирует мне, если я ближе, чем в ста метрах, — невыразительно говорит она.  
Джон молчит. Он вообще с удовольствием провалился бы сквозь землю. И непременно это сделает, если Регина скажет что-то вроде «я надеюсь, вы удовлетворили свое любопытство, мистер Риз». Но она ничего не добавляет.  
Они идут по парку, ее каблуки ставят многоточия после так и не сказанных слов.  
«Даже ревновать невозможно», — думает Джон, открывая ей дверь автомобиля.  
Они поворачивают голову одновременно. Гарольд Хендрикс стоит на крыльце и курит. Светлые волосы треплет ветер, а пятна на рубашке видны даже с такого расстояния. Регина поджимает губы, Джон жмет на газ.  
Нет. Не бывает.

**О поспешных выводах**  
  
Никогда не делай выводов без фактов — так Картер учили еще в армии, а потом и в Академии. Сначала собери информацию, проанализируй, а уж потом...  
Джосс всегда была хорошим опером, в работе ошибки допускает редко. Но вот что касается личного мнения, то предательская привычка играть в Шерлока Холмса периодически сажает ее в лужу.  
При первой встрече с Региной как с боссом Джона, у Картер по спине бегут мурашки. Финч сидит, словно сфинкс, в кресле дорогого бара и так же загадывает загадки. Тогда Картер о ней вообще как о живом человеке не думает. Так, книжная злодейка на службе у добра.  
Но проходит время, оказывается, что Регина — не робот, что она может раздражаться, бояться, ворчать и даже делать глупые ошибки. Тогда Картер вновь вспоминает Норму Бердетт и понимает, что, наверное, Регина этой своей монотонной речью и подчеркнуто властной аурой сверхкомпенсирует.  
В сущности, Регина Финч — женщина некрасивая, немолодая и несексуальная. Рядом с Джоном эти три «не» выпирают особенно сильно. Невозможно не заметить. Та еще парочка — офисная курица и киношный Бонд.  
И Картер начинает ее немного жалеть. Гнусно, наверное, работать с потрясающим мужиком и знать, что ты ему не ровня, думает Картер после их третьего или четвертого совместного дела. Ей слегка стыдно за это смутное сочувствие, словно за сплетни втихомолку. Но так же, как от сплетни, удержаться невозможно.  
А потом случается похищение. Картер сидит на переднем сидении машины, вцепившись ногтями в обивку кресла — ей кажется, что сейчас они врежутся в ближайший столб. Джон ведет довольно аккуратно, но глаза у него бешеные.  
«Как же, — думает Джосс, краем глаза поглядывая на карту. — Неразделенная любовь. Серая мышь и принц из спецслужб. Красавец и чудовище».  
Почему-то она легко может представить, как Риз катком разравнивает штат Техас, достает похитителя из-под земли и освобождает Регину из бетонного бункера в Антарктиде. А она только разглаживает юбку и небрежно бросает: «Благодарю вас, мистер Риз». И Джон улыбается.  
Ограбленный шериф и перепуганные насмерть охотники на фоне нарисованного ее воображением эпического полотна кажутся мелочью, не стоящей упоминаний. Когда Джон коротко сообщает, что дело закончено, Картер вздыхает с облегчением. О таких вещах хорошо читать в книгах по воскресеньям, а вот видеть рядом — нет уж, увольте. Слишком незавидная судьба у второстепенных персонажей любовного романа: то соперником сделают, то убьют ради драмы. Нет уж. Она всегда предпочитала детективы. Давайте к ним и вернемся.  
Но жалко теперь уже Джона. Чуть-чуть так, по-женски. Или даже по-матерински.  
  
 **Мороженое**  
  
Когда этот потомок викингов, высокий, светловолосый и широкоплечий, подошел к ней на набережной и вежливо спросил, нельзя ли ее нарисовать, Регине оставалось только растерянно моргать поверх ноутбука. Нет, в самом деле. Что он в ней нашел?  
Машинально убирая носок левого ботильона за пятку правого (привычка появилась в МИТ, когда она три года ходила в одних ботинках, и левый носок сильно облупился), Регина холодно сказала:  
— Разумеется, нет.  
— О… прошу прощения, — у него сразу стал взгляд, как у собаки после пинка (точнее, после угрозы пинка — Регина никогда не пинала собак, поэтому не знала, как они в этом случае выглядят).  
Она тут же расстроилась, раскаялась и захотела взять отказ назад, но Гарольд Хендрикс уже развернулся и пошел прочь, подхватив под мышку мольберт.  
Может быть, все-таки Машина что-то в нем засекла… неподобающее? Может быть, он работает на какую-то разведку и вычислил Регину?  
Бросив пару подозрительных взглядов по сторонам, она вновь открыла ноутбук и немеющими от холода пальцами (а давно уже сидит без перчаток, оказывается!) набрала несколько команд.  
Ничего. Уровень агрессии — два процента (может, пошутил, что прикончит верстальщика, который не так обрезал его иллюстрацию?), потенциальная угроза — и вовсе полтора (в буквальном смысле и мухи не обидит). Да что же в нем такого интересного для Машины?  
Регина по-прежнему приходила в этот пятачок Центрального парка — недалеко от здания IFT, но не настолько близко, чтобы сотрудники гуляли здесь во время ланча. Еще ей нравилось мороженое в местном лотке: очень походило на то, какое продавали на ярмарке возле отцовской фермы.  
Гарольд Хендрикс больше не пытался с ней заговорить, однако, вот удивительно, замечал: встречался с ней взглядами над мольбертом, улыбался одними глазами. Он посещал это место два раза в неделю: человек привычки. Как сама Регина.  
Машина больше не предлагала его досье.  
И, в конце концов, что уж такого страшного — привыкнуть, что красивый талантливый мужчина, который так же любит Диккенса, улыбается тебе два раза в неделю? Уж конечно, это не преступление…  
Разумеется, не стоит ни на что рассчитывать; но если…  
И однажды Регина подошла к нему сама.  
— Нарисовать меня по-прежнему нельзя, — сказала она, мучительно пытаясь найти равновесие между безупречно вежливым и ни в коем случае (упаси боже!) не заигрывающим, но в то же время и дружелюбным тоном. — Но если хотите, с удовольствием угощу вас мороженым.  
— В январе? — темные брови (убийственное сочетание со светлыми волосами) взлетели вверх. Но в тоне не было насмешки, только искреннее удивление.  
Только Регина хотела замкнуться, извиниться и отойти в сторону, как Хендрикс расплылся в мальчишеской улыбке:  
— С удовольствием! Никогда не ел мороженого в сорок градусов по фаренгейту.  
  
 **Правильный код**  
  
Со стороны они, наверное, выглядят как занудная тетушка и жизнелюбивая заботливая племянница.  
— Ты ничего не ешь, Реджи, — улыбаясь, говорит Рут. — А впереди долгий путь.  
Регина отвратительно устала — и от дороги, и от общества Рут. Разговора — то есть обмена мнениями с последующим переосмыслением картины мира — не получается: девочка слишком упивается собой и своим психическим расстройством. Показать бы ее Руссо или Вольтеру, думает Регина почти с истерическим весельем. Интеллект совершенно не означает многогранность личности.   
— Я не голодна. И вы можете с тем же успехом отравить меня прямо здесь, потому что я все равно не смогу вам помочь, мисс, — повторяет она, потирая запястье. Плечо горит огнем, дальше будет только хуже.  
— Ну мы же знаем, что можешь, — тонкие губы опять разъезжаются в типичной улыбке голливудского психопата: что это, «правда в телевизоре» или влияние медиа на самоидентификацию? — И не смотри так на эту милую леди, ты же помнишь, что случится, если кто-нибудь вмешается в нашу беседу?  
Регине до дрожи, до тошноты страшно за людей, которые попадутся Рут под руку. Пугает и собственное бессилие: если она не сможет справиться с ситуацией, последствия… Однако Рут сама по себе вызывает у Регины только скуку и отвращение. Ей тревожно, противно и досадно от того, как они с Джоном ошиблись (доктор Тьюринг! Она должна была догадаться сразу!). Но бояться ее — много чести.  
Наверное, надо поговорить с Рут, хотя бы попытаться, но Регина не может себя заставить. Притом Регина действительно не знает, где спрятана Машина. И даже если б им удалось найти ту серверную — что сделает Рут? Падет на колени и примется молиться?  
Она не сможет внести изменения в код. А сама Регина их не внесет никогда, даже если Рут построит перед ней в шеренгу охраняющих Машину сотрудников ЦРУ и начнет отстреливать их по одному. Правило меньшего зла.  
Тут у Регины на миг падает сердце: по закону ассоциаций у одного из «сотрудников ЦРУ» перед ее мысленным взором — знакомое лицо.  
— Я надеялась, мы поговорим, — Рут картинно надувает губы. Как ни странно, ее кукольному личику это выражение идет. — Знаешь, о своем, о женском. Но, видимо, придется ехать к этому противному Уилксу.  
Спокойно, спокойно, Регина, не паникуй. Дентон Уилкс! Девочка настроена серьезно, но он тоже ничего не знает. Не может знать. Эта нить оборвется.  
— Вам ее не найти. Не тратьте время. Неужели у вас нет занятия поинтереснее? — кажется, в голосе у Регины нотка безнадежности. Это плохо.  
— О, Реджи, — сладко улыбается Рут. — Что может быть интереснее, чем беседа с тобой? Мы так похожи.  
Лицо Риза все стоит перед мысленным взором. Почему-то Регина ждет, что он придет за ней. Не нужно ждать: Рут хороша, он не сможет их выследить. Он не будет их выслеживать, потому что Регина ясно дала понять ему, что хочет одного — чтобы он продолжал спасать «номера».  
Казалось бы, надеяться ей можно только на два варианта событий: либо Рут утомится и допустит ошибку, либо разозлится и убьет Регину, а с нею — последний шанс добраться до Машины. Регина твердо заявляет себе, что оба варианта одинаково хороши с точки зрения глобальной картины событий.  
Но Риз придет. Откуда-то она это знает.  
В разгар пытки Дентона Уикса у Рут звонит телефон.  
— Ты помогла ему! — шипит Рут. — Как?! Твой головорез не мог найти меня самостоятельно!  
— Я ничего не делала, — отвечает Регина, глядя в расползшиеся темные зрачки. Нужно, чтобы Рут не заметила, как ее немеющие пальцы осторожно возятся с застежкой браслета... впрочем, цепочка тонкая, можно просто порвать...  
На станции в ход пойдут серьги, но их сложнее снять незаметно.  
— Значит, помогла Машина! Ты запрограммировала ее помочь? Как? Неважно, мало времени...  
Регина тоже не знает, как. Но уверена, что если есть на свете люди с правильным кодом, то одного она точно знает.

**Безответственный маньяк**  
  
«Собаки, дети, похищенные миллиардерши… — думала Регина тоскливо, взирая на спящего пса. — Что дальше — выброшенные в мусорный бак котята? Выпавшие из гнезда птенчики? Может быть, мне нужно было просто открыть приют и назначить Риза директором?»  
Раздражение было самым настоящим.  
Во-первых, заводить животное в одиночку, не посоветовавшись с партнером (особенно, если ты навязываешь это животное именно партнеру), — исключительно безответственно! Регина ничего не имеет против фауны как таковой (Риз знал, что она любит птиц и не боится мышей и пауков, иначе глупо было бы делать своей базой заброшенную библиотеку), но у нее ведь могла быть аллергия!  
Во-вторых, первое издание Азимова.  
Регине не жалко было для ребенка шейного платка, не жалко для дела никаких сокровищ; в принципе, если этот пес хоть как-то помог Ризу ее найти (или просто его не покусал в нужный момент), она готова простить ему десяток Азимовых. Но… но все равно… это же книга! Чего ей стоило оставить книги валяться на полу на первом этаже — а Риз даже не понял, не спросил, еще и отодвигал их ногой как ни в чем не бывало… Маньяк. И безответственный.  
В-третьих…  
Пес был огромен. Стоя на всех четырех лапах, он обманчиво доходил Регине всего до бедра, но стоило ему встать на задние лапы, как передние он без труда клал ей на плечи (или упирал Ризу в грудь). Когда он приподнимал губу и показывал клыки, у Регины екает сердце, хотя больших собак она не боялась. Нейтан их любил, у него всегда кто-то жил; последнего, хаски Сашу, она пристроила к хорошим хозяевам в одиннадцатом году...  
Ну, хотя бы Джон велел псу ее слушаться, уже плюс.  
— Медведь, — позвала Регина негромко.  
Уши собаки шевельнулись, но просыпаться пес не спешил. Наверное, еще не привык к имени.  
Она хмуро посмотрела на экран компьютера, где были выведены диаграммы вес/рост в холке/длина лап здоровой собаки. Медведь явно отощал, хотя в глаза это не бросается. Значит, питательный корм. И витамины. Потом, Арийское братство наверняка не делало ему прививки, и даже если там где-то и завалялась его ветеринарная книжка, Риз едва ли побеспокоился ее поискать.  
Ну да, зачем. Наверняка просто свистнул — «эй, сюда» — и пес примчался.  
А что если он заболеет? Как понять? Может быть, уже заболел, бог знает, чем его там кормили… Он же не может сказать, что ему нужно. А Регина, вся в своих мониторах, не догадается. Она даже рыбок никогда не заводила, потому что с восемнадцати лет знала, что ей может понадобиться исчезнуть в любой момент, бросая все — и несчастные существа вовсе не заслуживали гибели из-за ее небрежности.  
Живое существо, которое полностью от нее зависит…  
Риз тоже живое существо, и, как показали недавние события, он тоже… без нее…  
Регина почувствовала, что ей начинает не хватать воздуха; истерическое удушье, уже случалось.  
Дрожащими руками расстегнула воротник, несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула.  
Это ведь не про Медведя, точнее, не только про него. Это два дня с Рут, и всеобъемлющее, ужасающее чувство беспомощности,  
Пес зашевелился. Насторожил уши. Приподнял брыли и негромко гавкнул.  
«Боевые псы лают от тревоги», — вспомнила Регина.  
— Медведь, hier, — позвала она, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал твердо.  
Альфа у них, безусловно, будет Риз, к гадалке не ходи. Но нужно, чтобы и ее собака воспринимала как старшую.  
Пес неторопливо, но послушно подошел. Кажется, поколебался, потом сел рядом.  
Регина осторожно подняла руку… сначала правую, потом, подумав, левую: не рисковать же здоровой рукой. Осторожно, держа ее перед мордой собаки, завела сбоку и погладила по ушам, потом почесала затылок. Все четвероногие хищники любят, когда им чешут загривок, потому что это единственное место на теле, до которого им не добраться.  
Пес посмотрел на нее мягким, глубоким — знакомым — взглядом карих глаз, потом удовлетворенно вздохнул и положил голову ей на бедро.  
— Ты испачкаешь мне костюм, — сказала Регина. — И обслюнявишь. Понимаешь? Das Jankenkleid zu besmutzen, verstehest du?  
Но немецкий — не голландский; да и чувствовала она, что говорит совершенно не приказным тоном.  
Безответственный маньяк.  
Сам как сторожевой пес, и собирает себе подобных.  
Регину постепенно отпускало.  
Это все равно как если бы Джон никогда не уходил. Не совсем, но почти.  
  
 **Личное пространство**  
  
Гарольд никогда не давил на нее, не просил больше, чем она могла дать. Прогулки с мороженым по парку; один или два обеда, ужин в каком-то сумасшедшем, но тихом клубе, где стены были изрисованы следами ладоней, а с потолка свисали обмотанные разноцветной фольгой икеевские свечные фонари; пару раз она оставалась у него ночевать. Очень стеснялась сначала и старалась этого не показать: у нее, конечно, был опыт, но с тех пор она не стала ни моложе, ни красивее.  
Наверное, удалось, потому что потом он поцеловал ее в шею и сказал с тихим восхищением:  
— Ты никогда не теряешься, да, Регина?  
А вот он был красив, просто роскошен, и в первый раз в свете настольной лампы Регина смотрела на него с восторгом, который не в силах была выразить наружно: как так, почему ей? Он бы достался художнице, которая бы его нарисовала во всей его славе; поэтессе, которая описала бы, как он красив и добр; на худой конец, милой ласковой женщине, которая готовила бы ему обеды. А как она может показать свою любовь — посвятить ему программный код? Подарить дорогое пальто на день рождения вместо его перепачканной красками куртки? Не смешно.  
И так она задыхалась тогда от этого переполнившего ее чувства, непонятного, всесильного, что слезы подкатили к горлу. Когда он заснул, Регина малодушно сбежала из спальни и сидела, мерзла одна на лестнице, ведущей на третий этаж, думала. Думала. Хотелось прикоснуться к нему опять, страшно было прикоснуться. Лицо и шея горели; даже в душ нельзя было пойти: горячая вода раздражала, и всего этого было слишком много для нее.  
Но уехать, уйти, оставить его сейчас? Невыносимо.  
Так она просидела на лестнице до утра, и жалея, что не слышит его дыхания из спальни, и не в силах подойти ближе.  
Недели через две он позвонил ей утром в субботу и спросил, не сможет ли она приехать.  
То было время, которое Регина обычно посвящала биржевым сводкам. Она быстро собралась, гонимая смутным чувством вины и легким страхом, — во время их последнего обеда Гарольд был очень задумчив, может быть, пришел этот самый момент, к которым она привыкла в предыдущих отношениях? Что ж, если так, нет смысла оттягивать неизбежное.  
Гарольд встретил ее на пороге своей квартиры, поцеловал в щеку.  
— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — сказал. — Сюрприз.  
Регина и напряглась (она не любила сюрпризы), и расслабилась: таким тоном не сообщают, что устали от холодности и секретов, не говорят, что пора расстаться.  
— Что? — она поглядела на него снизу вверх, а он, улыбаясь, повел ее по лестнице наверх, на третий этаж, где раньше был только чулан под крышей, заваленный разным хламом.  
Сейчас комната оказалась абсолютно свободна, и Регина сообразила, что именно за этим на днях приезжал к Хендриксу небольшой грузовик; Регина тогда решила, что это его соседи все еще довозят вещи, оставшиеся от переезда.  
Да, комната опустела и стала длинной, светлой, с полукруглым окном и низким потолком. Почти совсем без мебели, если не считать низкого кожаного диванчика и столика возле него. Стены комнаты были обшиты деревом — старым, но чисто вымытым; на полу — паркет.  
— У моего деда тут была сокровищница, — пояснил Гарольд с улыбкой. — Он здесь не рисовал — видишь, тут с моим ростом не разогнуться, а он был, как я. Но отдыхал душой. Обшил стены деревом, и мы с ним облазали их все, гладили ладонями, чтобы размять руки и кровь разогнать. Ему это страшно помогало, и мне тогда тоже… Потом отвык. Видишь, какие гладкие? Это не полировка… то есть не только полировка. Я их потому не стал разрисовывать или заклеивать. Жалко.  
Регина зачарованно коснулась деревянной обшивки. Дерево и в самом деле очень гладкое, как шелковое; кожу слегка покалывало. Она никогда не верила во всякие сверхъестественные энергии, но все-таки ей стало чуть теплее при мысли, что когда-то Гарольд вместе со своим дедом буквально огладили, обласкали эти стены. Просто быть здесь — практически как слушать его дыхание.  
— Ты можешь приходить сюда в любой момент, — произнес Гарольд. — Если хочешь. Если тебе… в общем, если много всего наваливается. Это помогает. Ключ от квартиры на столике в прихожей. Или когда ты ночуешь здесь… в общем, я пойму. Можем компьютерный стол поставить, если хочешь.  
Регина смотрела на него, боясь поверить.  
Боже мой, подумала она благоговейно.  
Боже мой.  
Он понимает.  
Какой подарок можно дать тому, кто только что подарил ей самое благословенное — пространство, только ее пространство, у себя в доме, у себя в сердце?  
— Гарольд…  
И Гарольд снова все понял правильно.

**Два билета**  
  
Посттравматические расстройства — серьезная штука. После смерти Нейтана, едва оправившись от операции, Регина нашла себе приличного мозгоправа и честно отходила на сеансы почти год. Сейчас, после странного приступа паники на улице, она почти решилась вновь разыскать его телефон.  
Не все так плохо — в библиотеке, в обществе собаки, она чувствует себя вполне прилично. А после окончания дела Софии Кампос душевных сил хватает на то, чтобы открыть ящик стола, вызвать на экран начатую Ризом схему и заняться наведением порядка.  
Мерзавка Рут смотрит на нее с пробковой доски и улыбается.  
«Никаких психотерапевтов, — обещает себе Регина. — У меня все хорошо». На сеансы сейчас просто нет времени, не говоря уже о возможной реакции Джона. Впрочем, судя по его неловкому утреннему предложению «как-нибудь выпить по коктейлю», он и так все понял.  
Когда Риз переступает порог библиотеки, Регина готова к обороне. Руки не дрожат, взгляд из-под очков привычно строг, а пробковая доска почти вся занята сведениями о Рут.  
— Финч, — негромко говорит Джон, когда ему надоедает молча подпирать стену в ожидании приветствия. — Я думаю, настало время нам выбраться куда-нибудь.  
— У меня дела, мистер Риз, — Регина даже не поворачивает головы.  
— Они могут подождать, — Риз лезет в карман и достает бумажник. — А вот билеты в оперу, боюсь, куплены на сегодня.  
В ответном взгляде Регины — все доступное ей удивление. Риз только дергает уголком губ в намеке на улыбку.  
  


***

Когда они выходят из театра, воздух кажется в два раза вкуснее. Волшебное влияние классической музыки?  
— Знаете, мистер Риз, — говорит Регина, с удовольствием опираясь на его подставленный локоть. — Я никогда не любила оперу.  
Лицо Джона, на котором только что сияло выражение скрытого торжества, немного вытягивается.  
— В следующий раз пойдем на балет, — добавляет она, наслаждаясь почти испуганным молчанием в ответ.

  
**Идеальное свидание**  
  
Максин Анжелис грозит стать большой проблемой.  
Риз нервничает, что выражается в нетипичной забывчивости. Интересно, книгу про Уолл-стрит он прочитал, а в переписку с девушкой вникнуть не удосужился.  
Регина не очень понимает, откуда у опытного агента такая… брезгливость? трепетность? Его же не соблазнять просят, а познакомиться поближе. Или свидание в голове у Джона неотделимо от продолжения в постели?  
Шикарная машина, шампанское — в Ризе все-таки есть что-то от мальчишки, который мечтает быть Джеймсом Бондом. Регина тихонько улыбается, потягивая вино и продолжая вслушиваться в разговор. Похоже, этот стиль ухаживания — вот он я, неотразимый — у красивых мужчин одинаков. Нейтан, например, вел себя со своими пассиями точно так же. Интересно, на ком-то он действительно работает? Эта вот дама предсказуемо скучает. А ценные указания Регины Джон мастерски пропустил мимо ушей.  
Когда Регина вызывает «подкрепление» в лице Зои, Джон сбивается, скромнеет, начинает, наоборот, подбирать каждое слово и даже вроде бы надевает очки (Регине хотелось бы посмотреть на него в очках, но, увы, ресторанные камеры ей недоступны: видимо, не подключены к Интернету).  
У Регины возникает ощущение, что Риз начинает ее стесняться, как только выходит за пределы наработанного шаблона. Это странно.  
Потом события входят в привычную колею: драки, убийства, нарушение закона. Еще позже Джон неожиданно добивается с «объектом» успеха, Регина мчится с Медведем к нему на квартиру, чуть было не получает сердечный приступ, оказавшись наедине с центнером смертельного оружия… и, вылезая из шкафа, видит виноватые глаза Джона.  
При этом он привычно ей дерзит, так что виноватые глаза — загадка. Регина находит ответ, только добравшись до лифта. После чуть было не возвращается, чтобы постучать Джону по лбу согнутым пальцем. Мужчины! Сентиментальный и самонадеянный пол.  
Регина не стала бы ревновать своего партнера к «объекту», даже если бы у них в самом деле имелись отношения, выходящие за рамки… Она замирает, повернув ключ зажигания, откидывается на спинку водительского кресла. За какие рамки? Потому что назвать это дружбой у нее не поворачивается язык.  
Они даже не доверяют друг другу.  
То есть они доверяют друг другу свою жизнь, но этот товар для Риза явно значит не слишком много, а для нее...  
Знаки внимания Джона трогательны, ненавязчивы и поддаются двойному толкованию, как тот букет незабудок. Регина привыкла принимать их и не задумываться над причинами. У них с Ризом действительно больше общего, чем кажется: долги, травмы, кошмары и страхи. Но это не лучший фундамент для вечной любви и верности, даже если бы...  
Регина почти испуганно обрывает эту мысль, боясь, что ассоциативный ряд закончится чем-то совсем неуместным.  
В общем, ей совсем не интересно, как Риз проведет эту ночь.  
Ни капли.  
  
 **Женская солидарность**  
  
— Джон, если ты не прекратишь думать ерунду, я выиграю остаток твоих денег.  
Зои вкусно затягивается сигарой и щурится на карты. Джон недоуменно приподнимает бровь.  
— Боже, перестань. Твоя мисс Финч не смогла бы быть на моем месте.  
Это до обидного верно. Для прикрытия в пригороде нужна семья, а Джона и Регину семьей счел бы только очень романтично настроенный наблюдатель. Они оба это понимали, и идея пригласить Зои исходила от Регины, но…   
К тому же, фраза Зои звучит слегка оскорбительно.  
Зои снова щурится, наклоняется к нему и гладит по руке.  
— И внешность ее тут не при чем, Джон. Если бы захотела, она могла бы выглядеть почти красавицей. Позволь тебе кое-что пояснить. Гендерные роли взяты не с потолка. Будь твоя Регина мужчиной, могла бы позволить себе казаться милым книжным червем в идеальном костюме. Его бы любили дети и собаки, а все остальные подозревали скрытого маньяка. Но если женщина играет в мужские игры, она вынуждена быть в два раза жестче.  
Джон хмурится, опрокидывая в себя остаток виски. Наверное, не стоило пить вообще: размяк, позволил Зои себя «прочитать»… Но тяжело быть все время на страже. Зои — его союзник, не представляет физической угрозы, а Джон уже много месяцев держит лицо в режиме двадцать четыре на семь. Вот и поплыл, все закономерно. Зои, несомненно, это рассчитала. Но сердиться на нее не получается.  
— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?  
Зои очаровательно ухмыляется.  
— Считай это женской солидарностью.  
Джон выдыхает дым и наливает себе еще на два пальца.  
— А ты?  
— А что я? — она взмахивает рукой, и ветер, поднятый веером карт, холодит Джону лоб. — Моя игра — самая женская из всех, дорогой.  
Непроизнесенное читается легко: «Но палец в рот тоже класть не стоит».  
Они еще долго пьют, играют, доходят до армейских анекдотов, а потом до баек сомнительной достоверности. Утром, подправляя перед зеркалом макияж, Зои хмыкает, краем глаза замечая озадаченность на лице Джона. Все лучше, чем дебильно-нежное выражение глаз при разговоре по телефону. Она надеется, что это поможет.  
Иногда Зои слегка жалеет о своей абсолютной гетеросексуальности. Регина Финч, несомненно, заслуживает большего. Но и Джон весьма неплохой вариант (хотя и не настолько, чтобы пытаться оставить его себе — слишком много хлопот). И, раз уж ей это ничего не стоит, грех не помочь другим достичь взаимопонимания.

**Точка, где сходятся рельсы**  
  
Регина по-настоящему не винила Риза за его банковский демарш. Уж если кому и обвинять, то никак не ей: не далее как в том же деле она сама в азарте непреднамеренно рисковала жизнью. А одиночная камера в «Рикерс» под неусыпным оком Доннели сама по себе достаточное наказание. Тяжело злиться на того, кто уже получил заслуженное возмездие за свое легкомыслие.  
Но торопясь вниз по узким ступеням в черный бетонный зев метро, она чувствовала, как злость и безнадежность грубо сжимают сердце по живому.  
Потому что это было делом Риза. Это он умеет так положить широкую ладонь на плечо очередной жертвы или несостоявшегося убийцы, что тот уже не дернется опрометчиво; это он знает, какие слова произносить, и голос у него подходящий, низкий и успокаивающий. Риз мастерски демонстрирует, что вот именно его, этой жертвы, обстоятельства прорвали его собственную маску и почти против воли заставили проявить сочувствие — а значит, сочувствие это выстраданное, настоящее, ему можно доверять. (Можно ли? Где он на самом деле берет это знание и эти самые верные слова, из каких душевных кладовых? Никому и никогда не доверяй, Регина, не доверяй самого главного...)  
Настоящего или фальшивого, но Риза тут не было, а Регина отчаянно не успевала в своих дешевых «учительских» туфлях на скользящей подошве (они еще и натирали!). Нужно было плюнуть на эту деталь и надеть сшитые на заказ, никто бы не заметил…  
Мальчик наверняка уже мертв. Она опоздала. Снова. Потому что без Риза она ни на что не способна. А виной всему ее сентиментальность: нужно было не кидаться на это дело самой, позвонить одному-двум из сверхнадежных контактов, подобранных загодя в качестве временной замены Ризу. Эти ребята без вопросов взяли бы деньги и просто обработали бы номер или два. Но ей не хотелось, из какой-то суеверной боязни: мол, стоит заменить Риза даже временно, и он уже не вернется.  
А теперь юный Калеб Фиппс, гениальный математик и программист…  
...сидел на скамье посреди платформы, уронив голову на руки, и чего-то ждал.  
Может быть, секундной стрелки.  
Может быть, какого-то знака.  
Руки — Регина видела даже отсюда — были мокрыми: на них капали слезы с длинных его ресниц.  
Какой замечательный мальчик. Красивый. Умный. Дурной немного, ну так кто в его возрасте не совершал ошибок?  
Теперь только бы не спугнуть...  
— Здравствуй, Калеб, — проговорила она.  
Очень тяжело — не успевать. Опять. Но еще тяжелее быть на месте вовремя — и все равно не суметь ничего исправить. Если он сейчас прыгнет…  
— Как вы догадались, мисс Свифт? — поинтересовался мальчик.  
— Я поговорила с твоим учителем информатики. Сопоставила название файла.  
— Вы следили за мной.  
— Я… иногда так делаю, да.  
Что сказать, чтобы он понял? Сейчас приедет поезд, а Регина даже не сможет удержать Калеба. Не смогла бы, даже будь у нее обе руки здоровы. Если бы тут был Джон…  
— Тогда вы все поняли. Вы сейчас мне скажете, что ничего еще не кончено, — с неожиданной злостью произнес Калеб. — Что у меня вся жизнь впереди. Что если я хочу почтить память брата, то должен изменить мир, так? Но как мне что-то делать?! Как мне… как мне жить с тем, что я сделал?!  
«Он не хочет прыгать, — поняла Регина; как будто свечу зажгли. Сразу стало можно дышать сквозь тяжелые обручи, сдавившие грудь. — Он здоровый молодой человек. Он отговаривает себя, ищет повод… Но что сказать ему? Что сказать ему, когда я до сих пор каждое утро просыпаюсь с тем же вопросом?»  
Когда она была моложе Калеба, отец говорил ей с улыбкой, что у нее мысли летят так быстро, что пролетают голову незаметно для нее и оказываются на языке. Неожиданно для себя она спросила:  
— Ты никогда не думал о точке, где сходятся рельсы?  
— Что? — Калеб удивленно поднял глаза.  
— Рельсы. Параллельные прямые. Евклид считал, что они не пересекаются. Лобачевский попытался это доказать и придумал целую систему, которая базируется на обратном. Клейн… Ну впрочем, — Регина замялась, — лучше прочти. Я не сильна в этой теории.  
Калеб безрадостно улыбнулся.  
— Сейчас, конечно, самое подходящее время об этом говорить…  
— Никакого другого времени у тебя может не быть. Почему бы и нет?  
Калеб поглядел на нее шокированно: до него, кажется, впервые дошло, что потом действительно ничего не будет. Да; в этом возрасте смерть кажется, наверное, чем-то вроде отключки, когда потом просыпаешься — и все в порядке, и в школу больше идти не надо. Чем-то вроде последней части «Хроник Нарнии».  
— Мы сейчас в этой самой точке, — продолжила Регина, с удивлением понимая, что не лукавит. — Где нужно сделать… доказать невозможное. Откинуть старые алгоритмы, построить новую систему. Где невозможное станет возможным. Это не так сложно, как кажется. Люди делает это постоянно.  
«Какая чушь! — подумала Регина отрешенно. — Одно счастье, что ему семнадцать лет, он технарь и не читал мало-мальски серьезной гуманитарной литературы...»  
Туннель медленно начал вибрировать — надвигался поезд. Калеб крупно задрожал, но пока сидел, невидяще глядя в стену напротив.  
Если сейчас вскочит...  
— Ты правда думаешь, что твоей матери без тебя будет лучше? Что лучше потерять вас обоих?  
Калеб напрягся, опустил голову. Регина не обманывалась: он пока сидел, но он все еще мог успеть. В конце концов, он бросится под следующий. Он мог прийти сюда завтра.  
Регина посмотрела на собственную руку; немолодую уже, откровенно говоря, слабую и бесполезную руку, единственную свою здоровую.  
Он и так не хочет прыгать, ему нужен последний якорь, хотя бы маленький.  
Точка, где встречаются рельсы.  
Она правильно доверяла Ризу все это время. Нельзя хорошо делать то, во что не веришь.  
Регина осторожно положила руку Калебу на плечо. Очень-очень мягко.  
Поезд ворвался в тоннель, пронесся размытой змеей вдоль платформы. Калеб уронил голову на руки и зарыдал.  
У Регины потемнело в глазах. Выдохнув, она подумала, что ужасно ослабели ноги. Почти как когда ее держали под прицелом. Руку, кажется, нельзя было оторвать от чужого плеча и под страхом смерти.  
«Господи, — подумала она невпопад, — как же мне повезло. Как же мне с ним повезло».  
  
 **В конце времен**  
  
Время кончилось, вылетело из тела вместе с дыханием, замерзло в ночном воздухе. Цифры на груди у Джона тоже застыли на семерке.  
А в голове у Регины все еще крутились, почти дымясь, древние шестеренки, барабаны Тьюринга: разум, который только что отчаянно перебирал варианты, пытался вычислить, какой номер более вероятен исходя из модели телефона, времени его покупки, места приобретения и, следовательно, возможных мест производства, никак не мог остановиться. Анализировалось все, думалось о десятках мелочей: пальто Джона изношено неравномерно — это говорит о его привычках обращения с оружием; пузырьковый метод сортировки самый простой, но генерирует больше всего «шума»; у цифры семь сакральное значение во многих древних цивилизациях. Но все числа на самом деле бессмысленны, поскольку являются воображаемыми конструктами. Числа в любом уравнении заменяются переменными и коэффициентами. Коэффициенты коррелируют с физическими константами: число пи, постоянная Планка, постоянная Эйлера, число Авогадро… Нет, постоянная Эйлера — чисто математическая величина.  
Она подумала, что ей нужно отпустить лацканы пальто Джона, отойти прочь, дать им обоим выдохнуть, потому что они пустые сосуды, сжатые огромным глубинным давлением, и если продолжить наращивать тяжесть, то они исчезнут, схлопнутся внутрь себя, превратятся в черные дыры.  
Бессмысленная идея.  
Громыхнуло сбоку и снизу. Не гром, взрыв. Регина вздрогнула против воли: вспомнился Нейтан, немного жалкая улыбка, растрепанные волосы и большие руки, которые взметнулись вверх, подсвеченные сзади рыже-черным облаком взрыва. И не нужно было подходить к краю крыши, смотреть, потому что…  
От Джона Риза пахло потом, порохом, антисептиком, двумя видами дезодоранта и дешевой пеной для бритья. Абсолютно ничего не удерживало Регину от немыслимого падения в его объятия, кроме страшных цифр, что стояли перед глазами.  
Цифры исчезли, поплыли вниз — Риз тяжело опустился на колени. Регина знала, почему: в таком состоянии можно только стоять или идти, потому что мышцы сковывает в одном положении, либо, уж если выдергивает стержень…  
Он осел назад, на пятки, посмотрел на нее снизу вверх тем же запредельным, спокойным и лукавым взглядом, как будто его в самом деле уже ничего не волновало, и сказал:  
— Похоже, Сноу все-таки не уволился.  
— Вообще-то, — пробормотала Регина, — где-то там стояла машина мисс Стэнтон. Если я все правильно понимаю, это было по-настоящему эффектное заявление об уходе.  
Обмякла, осела сама, не обращая внимания, что бетон крыши холодит колени сквозь шелковые чулки, прижалась лбом к его лбу, почти инстинктивно; неравносторонний треугольник, образованный их телами, был единственной плоскостью, в которой существовала вселенная.  
— Надо позвонить Картер… — теплом дыхания, влагой на коже.  
— Сейчас, — ответила невпопад, поднимая руки к его щекам, жестким, колючим, как будто там не щетина, а иглы под кожей. — Сейчас мы… пойдем домой.

**Рабочие отношения**  
  
С самого начала этой истории Регина испытывает что-то смутно похожее на дежавю. Ведь в Ордос могли послать не Риза и Стэнтон, а Шоу и Коула. Возможно, с тем же тайным приказом о самоуничтожении. И тогда…  
«Что — «тогда»? — думает Регина, связываясь с мистером Тао и прикидывая, где лучше всего взять машину скорой помощи. — Шоу не стала бы травить себя алкоголем».  
Сэм Шоу — жесткая, подозрительная и напрочь лишенная доверия к миру. Тоже самое можно сказать о Регине. Им, пожалуй, удалось бы построить те идеальные отношения работодателя и агента, которых мисс Финч желала с Ризом. И плевать Шоу хотела на любого мистера Авгура, пока он дает правильные номера.  
Им бы не помешал второй оперативник. Регина всерьез обкатывает эту идею в голове. Джон не может быть в нескольких местах одновременно, а в последнее время это требуется все чаще: номеров больше не стало, но вскрылись новые взаимосвязи в Нью-Йорке, уже больше нельзя не обращать внимания на прочих игроков за доской.  
На кладбище у Регины немеет лицо не только от холода: она отчетливо понимает, что Шоу — это первый звоночек, что они ввязываются в игру с противниками, которые намного сильнее и лучше подготовлены.  
Сперва они спасали отдельных людей, которые были интересны только самим себе и своим родным. Танцы с «Отделом кадров» и с мафией вывели их на уровень всего Нью-Йорка. «Северное Сияние» и «Децима» — новый горизонт. Даже не вся Америка. Весь мир.  
Регине страшно. Но страх — дело привычное, и она загоняет его глубоко. Как говаривала мама Нейтана, «не первый раз замужем». На самом деле она играет в эти игры с две тысячи первого. Сейчас у нее больше опыта, больше ресурсов. У нее есть Джон.  
Пока, правда, о вспомогательном оперативнике, страховке для Джона, думать рановато: Шоу уходит с кладбища, не сказав им доброго слова.  
По крайней мере, она не стреляет. Это означает, что Регина не совершила роковой ошибки в суждениях. Пока.  
Регина уверена, что Шоу вернется. Джон, как она чувствует, — нет. Они идут прочь, Медведь радостно носится по траве между могил, довольный внеочередной прогулкой. На кладбище пусто, и ни Джон, ни Регина его не одергивают. Мертвым все равно.  
Давайте подумаем логически и без предрассудков, говорит себе Регина. Если бы стоял выбор. Шоу — идеальный исполнитель, не лишена принципов, имеет медицинскую подготовку и попросту моложе на десяток с лишним лет. Риз — отягощен душевными травмами и не всегда уместным состраданием, склонен принимать самостоятельные решения, а еще с незавидной периодичностью так и норовит пожертвовать собой.  
Регина слабо улыбается краем рта, понимая, что ее выбор очевиден.  
Хотя… Мисс Шоу — исключительно красивая женщина, было бы приятно подобрать для нее деловой костюм… что-нибудь консервативного мужского покроя, темно-вишневого оттенка, с чуть более темной подкладкой…  
Регина улыбается сильнее, качает головой. Девочка только что держала ее под прицелом, а она мысленно составляет для нее гардероб!  
— Что? — спрашивает Риз.  
— Скажи мне, кто твой друг… — отвечает она, не зная, что еще сказать.  
— Да. Ты на меня плохо влияешь. Я должен был сам обыскать ее, а не доверять Леону.  
— Конечно, мистер Риз, — вздыхает Регина. — Я именно это и имела в виду.  
  
 **Слова ничего не решают**  
  
Они выходят с фортепианного концерта, половину которого Риз благополучно проспал. До Библиотеки (в голове Риза это место давно уже с большой буквы, для простоты) можно дойти пешком, и они гуляют по ночному Нью-Йорку, причем рука Регины лежит на его руке. Со стороны они, наверное, смотрятся как обычная парочка. Или почти обычная. «Странная парочка»: Регина со своими метр шестьдесят, Риз со своими метр девяносто, ее черепаховые очки, его свежий синяк на скуле...  
Нужно бы разъехаться по домам, но Риз не спорит, когда они поднимаются в Библиотеку. Медведь ластится к ним обоим, больше к Джону; Финч берет поводок, и Джон думает, что вот сейчас она сядет в свой черный седан и укатит, как всегда, неизвестно куда.  
Она начала уезжать прямо из Библиотеки с тех пор, как Риз перестал следить за ней на мотоцикле.  
— Хотите со мной? — спрашивает Финч.  
Джон от неожиданности даже ответить не может, просто смотрит на нее, хмурясь.  
— Я приглашаю вас к себе, — отчетливо говорит Регина. Потом, как будто, мнется. — Ну, в один из моих домов. В тот, где я ночую сегодня.  
Руки ее слишком сильно сжимают собачий поводок, и Медведь слегка скулит, почуяв напряжение.  
Риз думает: надо же. Дождался.  
Он понимает, зачем она его зовет. Они танцевали этот танец полтора года; но после лихой поддержки на крыше уже сложно представить иной исход.  
Почему-то начинает неприятно кружиться голова.  
Не доверяя языку, он только кивает.  
Финч смотрит на него искоса, несчастливо, слегка испуганно. Почти так же — только без испуга — она смотрела, когда раздавила часы Логана Пирса. На ней были замшевые туфли на нехарактерно высоком каблуке, и когда они в тот день гуляли по парку, голова оказалась чуть выше обычного — на уровне плеча Риза.  
Ее квартира совсем не такая, какую он ожидал. Впрочем… сложно сказать, чего он ждал. Может быть, что-то вроде логова фальшивой Джордан Хестер: со вкусом оформленная стилизация под начало века, массивный камин, свежие цветы в вазе… Может быть, что-то вроде дома Гарольда Хендрикса: неброский, простой уют места, где мирно живут много лет.  
Квартира Регины похожа на клетку. На пустую клетку, из которой выпустили птицу. Везде огромные окна, декоративные решетки и гуляет сквозняк.  
Окна, кстати, бронированные и прозрачные только в одну сторону. Так же, как в квартире, купленной для Риза.  
— Я сделаю чай, — говорит Регина, скидывая туфли в прихожей.  
Риз не знает, разуваться ли ему: полы стерильно чистые. Дурацкая заминка, но неловко... Посреди практически пустой комнаты стоит небрежно застеленная кровать, на покрывало брошен планшет и косметичка. Странно, Джон никогда не замечал на Регине декоративной косметики…  
Она приносит чай; слава богу, не набор на подносе, просто две кружки. На одной, как ни странно, написано «IT it». На другой изображена панорама старинного Лондона с узнаваемыми часами. Джону достается лондонская.  
Чай, как всегда, вкусный. Ризу не то чтобы неловко. Он чувствует, что ему должно быть неловко, но на самом деле этого нет. Ощущение, что все неправильно — это да, это есть. И глаза Регины над паром, поднимающимся из чашки, тоже какие-то неправильные.  
Но сказать ему нечего.  
Слова ничего не решают. Не бесполезны, но — неадекватны. Ускользает нужное. Смысл теряется на самой грани — острый, резкий, жгучий, настоящий. Объемный.  
Джон не думал, что этим кончится. Нельзя даже сказать — «не позволял надеяться»; просто смысл был всегда где-то еще. Не здесь.  
И вот, пожалуйста. Что сказать, когда затаенное, что рвало потихоньку сердце маленькими рыболовными крючьями, сбывается? Но не так, как нужно бы. Не так, не так.  
— Тебе неуютно, — говорит Регина и аккуратно ставит кружку на плотную картонную подставку.  
— Нет, — качает головой Риз. — Тебе.  
Она отводит глаза.  
— Это несколько новая для меня ситуация, — признается. — Мы можем…  
— Просто выпить чаю, — заканчивает Риз.  
Она смотрит на него поверх очков.  
— Я хотела предложить покер.  
И тут уже Риз не может удержать улыбку: уголки губ дергаются сами собой.  
Регина подходит вплотную.  
Джон по-прежнему сидит там, куда она его усадила — в одном из двух кресел рядом с кофейным столиком. Стоя, она оказывается выше его сидящего. Кладет руку ему на голову. Это странный жест: и мягкий, непохожий на Регину. И неожиданно властный. Но пальцы скользят в его волосах почти нерешительно.  
— Я давно хотела… — шепчет Регина и целует его.  
Губы у нее слегка неловкие, но уверенные — давно не было практики, вероятно. Риз думает об этом мимолетно, но тут же забывает. Потому что плотина разрушена; слова ничего не значат, и ничего не значит неловкость. Заслоны, преграды, препоны, ограничения сносит; он понимает, что никак не могло быть иначе, что Регина была права, тысячу раз права, позвав его сюда.  
Ему за сорок; он знал и женщин, и даже пару-тройку мужчин (армия!); у него был секс после боя, и после драки, и в ситуации, когда ты только что чуть не умер или тебе кажется, что лучше было бы умереть. Но ничего не знал он раньше, похожего на это.  
Не опьянение, не нежность даже. Притяжение. Наконец-то правильно.  
У него дрожат руки. Натурально дрожат, когда он снимает очки Регины и кладет их на журнальный столик. Он не может расстегнуть пуговицы на ее блузке, но она помогает ему, раздевает и его, и себя. Ей, кажется, совсем не страшно — после стольких лет — и только когда Джон чуть ли не останавливает ее, готовую насадиться на него даже без презерватива, он понимает: это вовсе не уверенность.  
Ее так же несет течением к водопаду, может быть, даже быстрее, чем его.

Она не сладкая; Джессика была сладкой, но он не может думать о Джессике. Регина на вкус как соленое море, а пахнет кофе, который не пьет. Им немного неловко: больше оттого, что Джон все время боится сделать больно ей из-за руки или шеи, чем оттого, что ее травмы действительно мешают. Джон в точности не знает, что там случилось с ее спиной, и от незнания бережется еще сильнее. Регина молчит почти всегда, а вот Джон ловит себя на каких-то дурацких междометиях, словах; он гладит ее волосы, шепчет ей что-то на ухо, и вдруг Регина начинает плакать — в самом деле плакать. Из глаз ее, которые смотрят на него без малейшего намека на близорукость, катятся крупные слезы, на щеках и шее некрасивый румянец. Некоторым женщинам идут слезы, но Регина Финч к ним не относится.  
— Что я… — он замирает. — Регина, прости, я болван… Что я сделал не так?  
— Все в порядке… — начинает она и вдруг смеется.  
— Что? — вновь спрашивает Джон, хотя в этот момент ему меньше всего хочется спрашивать дальше, раз все в порядке.  
— Я чуть было не назвала тебя «мистер Риз», просто по привычке, — объясняет она. — Но я не думаю, что ты из тех, кого заводят такие… ох!  
К своему удивлению Джон обнаруживает, что он как раз из них.  
Все-таки что-то есть в звуковой речи обаятельное. Иногда.  
  
 **Взвешенные шансы**  
  
«Да парень, — думает Лу Митчелл, — Ты и попал. Надо же так вляпаться».  
Потому что молодой Бэтмен (Риз или как там его), опрокинув ногой стол, оглушил одного боевика, уложил отдохнуть другого, ну а с хозяином казино, Маркисом, что бы он делал? Ничего бы не сделал, бы, застрелили бы его, как ходячую мишень, если бы не Лу. Молодежь. Даже не подумал об этом, небось. Или решил, что обойдется.  
— Я вытащил пули, ты, кретин, — говорит Лу для недоделанного мафиози Маркиса (не видел он, как раньше делили грунт в Большом Яблоке, в штаны бы наложил). Боль в кулаке после удара отдается в грудь, в плечо, в голову. Но оно того стоит. О да, доброе старое время, оно того стоит.  
Бэтмен — Джон, точно, его зовут Джоном — то ли ухмыляется, то ли вид делает, то ли просто осознал, что сглупил. Лу снова чувствует себя молодым, когда перемигивается с железноруким спецагентом над телом поверженного врага. Они плохие парни, они проиграли, мы хорошие, мы победили… девушку спасли… ну, почти.  
Риз между тем перешагивает через Маркиса и, вытащив из кармана нож, начинает перерезать пластиковые ремешки, которыми пристегнута к стулу мисс Квэйл. У той за время драки даже очки на сторону не съехали, а вот губы она поджимает чопорно, неодобрительно — бывают же женщины! Мэрилин она бы сначала не понравилась, думает Лу, она никогда не любила «библиотекарш», но если бы они познакомились поближе…  
— Мистер Риз, — голос у мисс Квэйл дрожит почти неощутимо, и Лу вдруг осеняет: это от злости, а не от страха. — Спасибо вам, но драматическая пауза была немного не к месту, вам так не кажется?  
— Я ждал подходящего момента? — Риз говорит спокойно, расслабленно. Привык, небось, что его эта ругает по делу и без, всерьез не относится. Правильно, а как еще с такими поладишь?  
Но вот самой мисс Квэйл Лу сказал бы пару ласковых, очень даже сказал. Парень за ней тенью ходит, а она...  
— Какого именно момента? — освободившейся левой рукой мисс Квэйл первым делом поправляет очки — да-да, те самые, которые и не думали съезжать. — Никто даже позу не менял! Вы с тем же успехом могли рискнуть, когда пистолет был направлен на вас! Но вы предпочли ждать, пока мистер Маркис спустит курок! Вы знали про патроны?  
— Нет, — отвечает Риз, и у мисс Квэйл отчетливо застревает в горле, что она там собиралась говорить.  
— Ну ты даешь, чувак, — тянет азиатский паренек. — Я что, у тебя расходный материал? Кстати, папаша? Может, вы пока меня развяжете?  
Лу хмыкает. Он еще дыхание перевести не успел, а этот туда же. Все куда-то торопятся...  
Риз все еще отвязывает вторую руку мисс Квэйл и нависает сейчас над женщиной в позе почти угрожающей. «Библиотекарша», конечно, и не думает бояться. Лу она очень нравится, хоть и утомительна донельзя. Была бы жива Мэрилин, она бы точно пригласила мисс Квэйл на чай с печеньем.  
— Тогда тем более, — резко требует Регина. — Сначала ждали! На каком основании вы потом подставились под выстрел…  
Риз прерывает ее с ощутимым раздражением:  
— Это что-то новенькое, Финч. Обычно тебе хватает ума не оспаривать мои тактические решения.  
— Обычно у вас хватает благоразумия…  
— Только когда он повернулся к тебе, я оказался вне его бокового зрения, — прерывает ее Риз. — Два вооруженных человека, три гражданских под моей защитой, два из них иммобилизованы. Я вынужден был идти на риск и взвешивать шансы. Но в конечном счете все решает удача. Как кости лягут.  
Регина смотрит на него зачарованно, чуть приоткрыв рот, и в голове у Лу звучит голос Мэрилин, слегка раздраженный: ну же, девочка, не глупи, просто поцелуй его, это лучшее извинение. Лу внутренне усмехается: надо же. Самому ему и в голову бы не пришло, что эти двое вместе, но Мэлс всегда знала лучше.  
Регина склоняет голову, на скулах появляются красные пятна. Лу не думал, что она умеет краснеть.  
— Мои глубочайшие извинения, мистер Риз, — говорит она. — Я не должна была ставить под сомнение ваш профессионализм.  
— Я уже все забыл! — торопливо говорит азиат. — И вообще ничего не видел! И не слышал!  
У Риза еда заметно обмякают плечи. Он опускается на колени и разрезает ремешки вокруг ее щиколоток.  
Лу отмечает, что ноги у мисс Регины красивые даже в форменных брюках казино. А еще — что она, конечно, умница, но идиотка. А ведь не такая уж молоденькая, в ее возрасте женщины обычно соображают лучше, даже если всю жизнь только и делали, что играли в мужские игры.  
Впрочем, они оба живы. Как-нибудь разберутся.

**Ценный приз**  
  
Безжалостный штормовой дождь все еще поливает остров Оуэн. В сарае у запасного генератора холодно: Регину бьет дрожь даже сквозь «летную» куртку. Да, конечно, лучше думать, что это холод. Потому что только поддайся страху — и станет еще страшнее. А ей страшно не за себя; за Риза.  
Он ушел почти час назад, понятия не имея, кто убийца, и его до сих пор нет. Регина толком ничего не знает: лже-Фейхи мог его прикончить.  
Впрочем, за себя тоже страшно, нечего лукавить. Ведь не подозревала же до последнего этого мальчишку, несмотря на всю свою паранойю! Так же, как Рут.  
— Знаешь, я думаю, что заберу его личность… — растягивает слова лже-Фейхи.  
С пистолетом он управляется со знанием дела: умудрился вытащить контактные линзы одной рукой. По-настоящему глаза у него карие.  
— Как ты собираешься это провернуть? — спрашивает Регина. Голос дрожит, ну и пускай дрожит: даже Реджи Галл, бравая летчица, может испугаться пистолета.  
— О, я знаю, где он спрятан после удара веслом по голове, — увлеченно улыбается лже-Фейхи. — Немного выше ростом, чем мне нравится, ну да ничего. Как думаешь, из меня получится хороший федеральный маршал? — он улыбается, и его улыбка на глазах мутирует, превращается в кривоватую усмешку Риза, когда одна сторона рта улыбается, а другая мрачно опущена. — Хотя не думаю, что он маршал на самом деле… — добавляет безымянный убийца и приподнимает брови, тоже, видимо, пытаясь изобразить горьковато-грустную ризовскую гримасу.  
Регина отшатывается и сглатывает, потому что у него получаются похожие интонации.  
— А ты, моя дорогая, — продолжает лже-Фейхи, понизив голос до хриплого полушепота; он даже делает шаг к ней, занимая сданную территорию. — Ты не просто мой счастливый билет с острова. Вы ведь вместе. Вы хорошо это скрывали, но не от меня, нет. Он так на тебя смотрел, нельзя было не заметить.  
Регина бы подумала, что сейчас последует реплика в духе старых кинофильмов или романов девятнадцатого века, но маньяк протягивает руку, аккуратно снимает ее очки и спрашивает тихо, очень искренне, с ноткой робкого удивления:  
— Ты ведь тоже достанешься мне, да?  
Регине кажется, что ее сейчас стошнит. От страха — потому что он узнал, понял, коснулся того, что ей хотелось спрятать от всех, как когда-то Гарольда. От отвращения — потому что похож. Действительно похож. От отчаянной злости на саму себя. И умирать не хочется, но, кажется, по-другому уже не получится.  
— Тебе никто не достанется, — произносит она, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал. — Ты никогда не станешь кем-то. Ты только тешишь себя иллюзией, что рано или поздно остановишься. Но ты остановишься, только если поглотишь сам себя, потому что, разрушая других, полностью разрушил то, что от тебя оставалось. И будущее свое тоже уничтожил.  
Она практически скормила этому типу завершающую реплику. Все, что она может сделать, это не зажмуриться в ужасе, когда он поднимет дуло пистолета.  
— Ну, тогда я уничтожу твое… — говорит он.  
Грохочет выстрел, а Регина все еще стоит и почему-то видит противоположную стену сарая, хотя ее должен закрывать лже-Фейхи.  
Потрясенная, она не сразу соображает обернуться, а обернувшись, не сразу вспоминает, что нужно сощуриться, изображая тяжелую миопию; к счастью, детектив Картер списывает это на шок.  
— Детектив! — говорит Регина. — Наш общий друг, нам нужно…  
— Я его не видела, — отвечает Картер. — Знаешь, где он может быть? Сейчас пойдем поищем.  
— Я не догадалась, — бормочет Регина, пока Картер нашаривает очки и отдает ей, — он был прекрасно замаскирован под ФБР-овца: куртка, значок, броне…  
Она не успевает договорить, потому что слышит шевеление за спиной; а потом сзади звучит еще один выстрел.  
Регина оборачивается, и видит кровавое пятно на полу вокруг головы маньяка, а вместо стены видит Риза — с окровавленной головой, вымокшего, но явно живого и здорового. У него бешеные белые глаза, и Регине сейчас плевать, что отразится на ее собственном лице; плевать даже, догадается детектив Картер или нет.  
Это шок, наверное. Просто шок.  
  
 **О пользе выгула собак**  
  
Они выгуливают собаку в полном молчании.  
И это хорошо. Потому что завтракать или ужинать вместе в полном молчании было бы неловко, а идти вот так вдвоем, то и дело задевая ногой теплый меховой бок Медведя — нормально. Более чем. Они любят выгуливать собаку вместе.  
Джон знает, что действия Регины были логически обоснованы. Она всегда думает на два хода вперед и редко допускает ошибки. Поэтому сейчас он молчит, а перед глазами проходят события последних дней — слежка, маячок в раздавленных очках, безумные глаза Рут, погоня по парку, внутренности фальшивой АЭС…  
— Джон, — Регина трогает его рукав. — Мне кажется, я задолжала тебе объяснение. И извинение.  
«Да уж наверное!» — думает Риз, послушно замирая, когда она останавливается.  
— Я не хотела никому навредить, когда запускала Машину. Но знала, что жертвы будут, — она собирается с мыслями и поправляет очки, не глядя на Джона. — Я не была уверена, что поступаю правильно. Однако точно знала, что бездействие будет еще хуже.  
Джон молчит, давая ей выговориться.  
— Я всегда опасалась, что именно мои поступки обусловили некоторые события в твоей жизни. Мне жаль.  
И это правда — Риз чувствует, как она отстраняется, отодвигается почти на физическом уровне. Чувство вины у Финч — это здоровенная тварь, которую Риз как-нибудь хотел бы пристрелить, но не может найти подходящего оружия.  
— Не бери на себя слишком много, — говорит он, подхватывая ее под руку. — На бумагах о переводе стояла не твоя подпись, и миссию в Китае тоже планировал кто-то другой.  
Регина вздыхает и крепче сжимает поводок, продолжая неспешную прогулку.  
— Мне стоило тебя предупредить, — тихо произносит она, и речь уже явно не о Китае. — В свете наших отношений…  
Джон обнимает ее за плечи — просто чтобы прервать это ужасающе неловкий монолог.  
— В свете наших отношений меня волнует только то, что мы оба живы, — твердо отвечает он. — Это единственное, что имеет значение.  
Регина вздыхает снова и наконец-то расслабляется. Джон чувствует себя так, как будто только что обезвредил бомбу, способную разнести весь Нью-Йорк.  
  
 **Шкатулка и кольцо**  
  
Она до сих пор не знает, было ли то ее величайшим проклятием или величайшей удачей: что она взяла с собой шкатулку в день, когда на пристани случился взрыв. Предстоял тяжелый разговор; она знала, что их с Нейтаном могут выследить агенты правительства, и ей хотелось заручиться каким-то талисманом, как-то привлечь удачу на свою сторону.  
Но почему шкатулку? Кольца ей было мало, что ли?  
А удача — это только математические шансы, она не помогает никому.  
Тяжелее всего было даже не преодолевать боль в изувеченной руке и не держать голову прямо. Тяжелее всего было смотреть на Гарольда от противоположной стены импровизированного медпункта и знать, что нельзя подойти и окликнуть, когда тут же рядом люди в черных пиджаках ищут тело — о господи! — Нейтана.  
Ее с юности преследовали люди в черных пиджаках.  
«Я свяжусь с ним позже, — думала Регина отчаянно, прячась за ширму. — Я… вывезу его куда-нибудь, объясню, попрошу прощения...»  
Но уже знала в глубине души — нет, не свяжется. Не объяснит.  
Гарольд прошел к столу с личными вещами и откинул в сторону чью-то вымокшую куртку…  
Глаза у него тотчас сделались мертвыми.  
«Зачем я взяла ее?!» — думала в ужасе одна часть Регины, та, которая сворачивалась калачиком на диване Гарольда, подобрав ноги. «Нам повезло», — думала другая ее часть, та, которая с восемнадцати лет бегала от правительственных агентов.  
Гарольд сделал ей предложение так: подарил шкатулку с секретом, которую собрал сам, и попросил разгадать. Там нужно было решить головоломку, чтобы открыть. Регина почти сразу увидела отгадку, но из вежливости сказала, что тут нужно поломать голову и что она откроет ее дома. У Гарольда что-то странное промелькнуло в глазах, вроде разочарования; потом уже, когда шкатулка была открыта, явив миру обручальное кольцо с классическим бриллиантом, до Регины дошло. Захотелось и ругаться на саму себя, и смеяться.  
Теперь же вещица из карельской березы, потемневшая от воды, легла в большие ладони своего создателя приговором, и Регина не выдержала, спрятала лицо, не в силах больше смотреть.  
Ей до сих пор кажется, что страшнее ничего не было. Чувствовать себя не просто беспомощной но и подлой.  
Наверное. Не было.  
Но потом арестовывают Джона. А через несколько дней она негнущимися пальцами расстегивает на нем жилет смертника и понимает, что притворяться дальше будет не просто бессмыслицей — предательством номер два.  
Она ведь предала Гарольда, когда не подошла к нему, когда предпочла ему тайны, интриги и их с Нейтаном дело; а можно было устроить все иначе. Прочее — лишь следствия, и бдения около его дома на скамейке не уймут ничью боль и никому не помогут.  
Она не хочет предать Джона так же, обречь его на этот лимб для неприкаянных душ.  
Глупый и смешной жест, но когда она снимает с шеи цепочку с тем самым кольцом, у нее почти болезненно колотится сердце. Кольцо отправится поверенному мисс Рен, а он положит его в сейф, в ячейку, содержимое которой подлежит передаче различным лицам после ее смерти.  
Ей не легче и не тяжелее.  
Кольцо само по себе ничего не решает. Она все еще любит Гарольда; боже, как она его любит!  
Ее чувство к Джону неопределимо, его нельзя назвать любовью, как о ней пишут или как ее рисуют: это обнаженный нерв, который болезненно дергается не только от прикосновения, но даже и пристального взгляда. Поэтому они не смотрят на него, не говорят о нем. Однако Джон — ее настоящее и будущее, сколько того будущего ни осталось. Гарольд — прошлое.  
В тот же день Регина зовет Джона к себе домой, и — удивительно! — кажется, он счастлив с ней. От этого становится чуть легче. Даже ощутимо легче.

 

  
**Stay tuned**

Вечер застает их в библиотеке. Регина уставилась в экран, целиком поглощенная какими-то сводками, Медведь развалился у нее в ногах, а Джон устроился поодаль, занятый чисткой запасного пистолета, до которого все не доходили руки.  
Запах оружейной смазки наверное, мешает, но Регина молчит. В понимании Джона это почти идиллия.  
Он прекрасно помнит, как задавался вопросом — почему Регина? Не Картер, не Зои, например. Помнит, как злился на себя за неуместные чувства. Как притащил в библиотеку незабудки. Вот интересно, спасать мир по человеку за раз с помощью искусственного интеллекта ему было не странно, а влюбиться в женщину — даже очень.  
Люди меняются.  
Всего пару месяцев назад она сидела на разворошенной постели, и утренний свет не скрывал ни единой морщинки. А Джону все равно становилось жарко при одном взгляде на беззащитную шею и вырез халата.  
— Я знаю, что это неприемлемо, — голос у Регины был очень спокойный. — Но отрицать очевидное глупо.  
— То есть ты знаешь, что будет плохо, но иначе будет хуже? — перевел Джон.  
— Нет, — тихо сказала она. — Иначе не будет хорошо.  
Он тогда все-таки придвинулся ближе, обнял за талию и поцеловал в шею. А она опустила голову ему на плечо. И все было как угодно, но уж точно не плохо.  
Пресловутая «нормальная жизнь» Джону точно не светит. И детей у них, определенно, не появится. И замуж за него мисс Финч не пойдет, а он не будет предлагать. Все, о чем он мечтал во время службы, — не сбудется.  
Но Джон смотрит на рассеянный свет лампы и знает, что останется на ночь здесь, в тесной, но шикарно обставленной комнате, и Регина будет тихо дышать во сне, а он сам сможет уснуть только под утро, как всегда, когда она рядом.  
Только это имеет значение.  
Все будет хорошо. Даже если будет плохо. Даже если потом не будет никак.

**КОНЕЦ**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
